Love The Way You Lie
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Alyssa goes home to bury her baby sister, but she didn't expect to fall back in love with the one that hurt her years ago, even though he's trying so hard to push her away. Will he give in? Sucky summary!  Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello peoples! Yes, it is I, with yet another SOA story. I just love how this 3rd season is going so far, but I can't wait till tomorrow night! Episode #6! Because that's when Kozik makes his appearance for almost the rest of the season! wOoT! Anyhoo… I'm going to try to update my other stories, not just my SOA ones, but the others too, that's sitting, and collecting dust, lots of dust. Well, I hope all you readers out there, enjoy this, and as always R&R… I love them reviews! Smooches kiddies!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

It was one in the afternoon, when Alyssa Daniels walked back into work at the doctors office, from her lunch break. She went up to the front desk and saw the secretary on the computer, typing away on the keyboard. "Hey, Lori." Alyssa started as Lori looked up. "Do I have any messages?"

"Actually, you do, and boy, are you popular today."

Alyssa chuckled. "Okay, what are they?"

"The pharmacy called and your perscriptions are ready."

"Oh, it's just Ibuprofen." she waved her hand. "I'll get it later. Who else called?"

"Leah called twice, as did Dean."

Alyssa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Next."

"And you got three calls each from a Gemma, a Jax, and a Kozik."

"Really?" Alyssa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah and it sounded important… who are they?"

"My godmother, my best friend, and a guy I used to date from back home." Alyssa waved her arm. "I'll just call them back later… thanks, Lori."

"You're welcome." she nodded, then Alyssa went into the back to clock in and started to work.

* * *

It was a little after eight, when Alyssa finally got off work, then she went straight to the sports bar. "Hey, Bitch!" Leah held up a hot wing in one hand and a shot glass in the other. "You didn't call me back."

"Yeah, sorry." Alyssa sat down on the bar stool. "As soon as I got back from lunch, I got slammed with patients."

"Well, you're forgiven… on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Take a shot with me." Leah paused. "Oh, would you look at that, I have one ready for you." she slid it in front of her.

Alyssa laughed, picking it up. "Okay, fine." seconds later, both of them took their shots.

"Damn, that burns so good." Leah slammed the shot glass on the table. "We need more."

"No, you need more." Alyssa laughed. "I gotta work in the morning."

"Oh, lighten up, Aly." Leah said, then took a bite of the hot wing. "You're still young to have some fun… I think you're entitled to it."

"All right, all right." Alyssa laughed, taking the hot wing out of her hand, putting it back on the plate.

"So." Leah started. "Have you gotten any calls from Erin?"

"Last time I actually talked to her, was two weeks ago, but she called my phone three days ago, in the middle of the night."

"What'd she say?"

"Don't know, she hung up when I answered it, but I called back, and she didn't pick up."

"Oh, no."

Alyssa sighed. "Erin's my sister and I love her to pieces, but how am I supposed to help her, if she can't help herself?"

"That's how my brother was, then our uncle gave him a kick in the pants, and made him join the Navy, since he wasn't really doing anything with his life… so I think, Erin needs a kick in the pants too."

"Yeah, maybe." Alyssa nodded, then frowned. "I don't even know where she's at. Last I heard, she was staying with some friends in either Oakland or San Jose."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two months or so."

"And how old is she?"

"Um." Alyssa started to think. "She's twenty two."

"Aly, she's a big girl… I'm sure she's okay and with that being said, there's a total hottie looking this way at two o'clock."

Alyssa darted her eyes over and raised her eyebrow. The guy had dark hair and he was wearing jeans and a button up shirt. "Hmm… he don't look that bad."

"Maybe you can talk him into getting us some drinks." Leah looked down. "And some more hot wings."

Alyssa looked back over, then her eyes slightly widened. "He's coming over here." she whispered.

Seconds later, the guy walked up with a smile. "Hello, Ladies… my name is Gary."

"I'm Leah and this is my newly-_single_ best friend, Alyssa."

"Single, huh? It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Alyssa smiled.

"You girls come here often?"

"Yep." Leah nodded. "Usually, every Sundays, Monday's and Thursday nights… during football season."

"Both of you like football? That's cool, who's your teams?"

"I like the Cardinals." Leah smiled, then frowned. "But Aly, over there, likes the Cowboys."

"Ooh." Gary shook his head. "Yeah, I'm a Giants fan, myself."

"Uh-oh… you're fired." Leah laughed, making Alyssa laugh.

* * *

As the night went on, Leah ended up leaving with Gary, and Alyssa went home by herself. When she got to her condo, she saw someone she really didn't want to see at the moment. After Alyssa got out of her car, locked it up, she groaned as she walked up to the steps.

"Did you miss me?"

"Dean." she stopped, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Why? I don't wanna see you… I told you that it's over."

"Oh, come on, you don't really mean that, do you?"

"You damn right." she nodded.

"Can I just come in, so we can talk?"

"Dean, you're not getting it! I'm done talking and there's nothing to talk about." she walked passed him to get to her door. "You need to leave me alone and move on." she opened the door and went in, then as she was about to shut it, Dean put his foot in the door, holding it open. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, Aly, we need to talk."

"No, we don't, now leave me the fuck alone!"

"Aly." he started, then pushed the door open, making Alyssa slam her head into the wall, as he walked in. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, right." she rubbed her head, "Just like you didn't mean to give me that bruise on my back, or the one on my arm, right." she paused. "Or the ones on my leg." Dean groaned, then as he stepped toward Alyssa, a body got in between them, and Dean got punched in the face, twice. Alyssa gasped as her eyes widened. "JAX!"

"You listen to me, Asshole, I ever hear again, that you hurt Aly… you're fucking dead, you hear me?"

Dean quickly nodded, then a boot went to his neck. " Or we'll come back and fucking kill you."

"Shit… KOZIK!" Alyssa was shocked he was even there.

"Now, leave." Kozik ordered, then Dean stumbled out of the condo.

Once Jax and Kozik knew Dean was gone, Jax shut and locked the door, then they turned their attention to Alyssa. "Sorry." both of them said, at the same time.

"No, no, don't be sorry." she shook her head. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." Jax gave her a hug. "We've missed you."

"Yeah, I've missed you guys too." she nodded, then gave Kozik a quick hug, and let go. "So." she started. "What are you doing here?"

"How come you didn't call us back?"

"Oh, shit… I'm sorry, I was gonna call, but I went to the sports bar after work."

Jax leaned up against the couch. "Well, we kinda needed to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?"

Kozik grabbed Alyssa's hand, pulling her closer to him. "Actually, it worked out better this way. We'd rather tell you this in person."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, we don't know how to tell you this." Kozik heavily sighed, then looked into Alyssa's eyes. "Erin was killed, two days ago."

"What?" her eyes started welling up. "No… please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not joking, Babe." he shook his head. "And I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"She... NO!" she collapsed into Kozik's arms, sobbing. "My b-baby sister is gone!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

Alyssa had finally calmed down, after an hour and a half, being held by Kozik, with Jax on the other side of the couch, playing with his cell phone. "So." Alyssa started. "Who did it?"

"We don't know." Jax shook his head. "But Unser is looking into it."

"Where was she found?"

"Aly." Kozik groaned.

"Please tell me." she looked up at him. "I need to know."

Kozik darted his eyes to Jax and Jax nodded that it was okay to tell her, then Kozik took a deep breath. "Erin must have gotten mixed up with the wrong people, because she was found behind The Hairy Dog."

"Was it Darby?"

"We don't think so." Jax shook his head. "I mean, he just got out of Chino, a little while ago and he wouldn't do something that stupid, especially killing a woman."

"Hey." Kozik said, getting Alyssa's attention. "We're gonna find out what happened to Erin, okay?" she nodded, then laid her head back down on his chest.

After five minutes of silence, Jax took a long deep breath, before he spoke again. "Aly, there's something else you should know."

"What?" she slowly sat up, then noticed Kozik slightly shaking his head, with his eyes closed. "What is it?"

"When they did the autopsy… she was pregnant."

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Erin was fucking pregnant?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "But she was around five months and with all the drugs she had pumped into her system, the baby wouldn't have survived."

"H-her baby died?" Alyssa asked, as fresh tears were falling down her cheeks, and Jax nodded. "She never told me she was pregnant."

"Aly." Kozik started. "Nobody knew."

"When was the last time you talk to her?"

"About two weeks ago and she called me three days ago."

"What'd she say to you?"

"Nothing, Jax, all I got was static, and when I called her back, I got no answer." Alyssa put her head in her hands. "I should of kept calling her back… she probably needed my help." Kozik started rubbing her back. "She'd probably still be alive, if I had just called her back one more time."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jax got up. "I'll get it."

Alyssa nodded, then looked over at Kozik, as more tears kept falling. "I let my baby sister down."

"Aly, this isn't your fault… you couldn't have known that was gonna happen to her." she just groaned, then rested her head back on his chest.

Jax opened the door and was greeted by a woman with mascara streaks going down her bruised cheek, with a black eye forming, and Jax raised his eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I need Aly."

Alyssa heard Leah's voice and sat up. "Come in, Leah." she nodded, then Jax opened the door a little more for her to walk in.

"Thank you." Leah said, softly.

"Oh, my fucking God." Alyssa stood up and went over to her. "What the hell happened?"

"Remember the guy I left with?"

"Gary did that to you?" Leah nodded, then Alyssa gave her a hug. "Where does he live? I'll go kick his ass."

"No, that will only make things worse." Leah whispered. "He'll come after me." seconds later, Leah backed up to look at Alyssa. "Wait… who are these guys and why are _you_ crying?"

"Well, first… that's Jax and the other one on the couch is Kozik."

"The ex?" Leah lipped to her and Alyssa nodded. "Oh, I'm Leah."

"Hey." both Jax and Kozik said, with a wave.

"Come sit down." Alyssa suggested, then both of them sat down. "Jax and Kozik came to tell me about Erin."

"Okay, what happened?"

"She was killed." Leah's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "And she was also pregnant."

"Shut up… seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit, Aly, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, I just want to find out who did it." a few minutes later, the door opened and shut, then Alyssa looked over, and raised her eyebrow. "Hey, Happy… what are you doing here?"

"We forgot to mention he was coming." Jax chuckled a little.

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "I had to stop at the gas station and make a call."

"Oh, okay… Hap, this is my best friend Leah." Alyssa paused. "Leah, this is Happy."

"Hi." she said, softly.

Happy was about to respond, but he frowned instead, staring at Leah's face. "Who did that to you?"

"This guy… Aly and I met at the sports bar."

"Where does he live?"

"No, no, it's okay." Leah waved her arm. "It'll only make it worse."

Happy glared. "Where. Does. He. Live?"

Leah looked over at Alyssa for approval, and she nodded. "Hap's not gonna let it go, so just go with him, Leah, then after, have Hap take you to your place to pack… you're coming with me."

"Okay, fine." Leah nodded, then her and Happy walked out of the condo.

"I'll go pack too." Alyssa announced, then went into her room.

A few minutes later, Kozik headed in that direction. "What are you doing?" Jax asked. "You think going in there is a good idea?"

Kozik raised his hands in defeat. "I'm just gonna see if she needs any help… to speed up this process."

"Ass." Jax muttered, shaking his head, then walked out the door for a smoke.

Kozik slowly went into Alyssa's room. He leaned up against the door frame and watched her pack, then smiled, thinking she was still beautiful since the last time he seen her.

After a couple of minutes, Alyssa chuckled. "You gonna stand there and gawk at me or are you gonna help me pack?"

"Can't I do both?"

"Nope, one or the other, actually I'll pick for you." she looked over at him and put her hands on her hips. "Help me pack."

Kozik nodded, then sat down on her bed. "I don't remember you this bossy."

"Yeah, well, I kinda grew up… and I'm definitely not the same girl I was back then."

Kozik eyed her from head to toe. "Yeah." he licked his lips. "I can see that."

"Jerk." she smacked his arm, trying to hide her smile, then she looked away, and walked over to her dresser.

"I remember this." Kozik said, behind her, picking up a picture frame. "Jax and Chibs came up to Tacoma."

"Yeah." she nodded, looking at the picture with him. "You, Hap, and I took them and Erin to Seattle on the ferry."

"And that's when I got you this." Kozik's finger traveled from the middle of her chest to her white-gold star necklace with aquamarine stones. "Still wearing it."

"I haven't taken it off." she paused. "But I did get a new chain, since Dean broke the other one."

"Why'd he do that?"

"He got pissed at me one night, because I came home from work too late."

Kozik frowned. "I shoulda killed him."

"No." Alyssa put her hands to his chest. "Then you'd probably go to prison."

"So." Kozik raised his eyebrow. "You'd miss me?"

"All I'm saying is… he's not worth it and I wouldn't want to see that happen to you."

Kozik placed his hands on the dresser, trapping Alyssa between his arms, and smirked. "So, what you're really saying is… you _will_ miss me?"

"Kozik." she shook her head. "It looks like _that_ hasn't changed."

"What?"

"You listening." she ducked from under his arms and went up to her bed. "Because it seems like you still _don't_ listen."

"Hey, I listen."

"Riiiiiight." she went into her closet and grabbed a few outfits. When she turned around, she bumped into Kozik. "What are you doing? You're in my personal bubble." she paused. "And in my closet."

"Good thing it's _huge_, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, my God… really? You come here to tell me about my sister and now you're… "

Kozik put his finger to Alyssa's lips. "Relax, Aly, I'm kidding." he walked out. "Besides." he picked up the picture frame again, as she sat down on her bed. "I got someone back in Charming."

"Oh." she nodded, feeling a little hurt and little shocked, but she wasn't sure why at the moment. "That's… that's cool. Good for you."

Kozik put the frame back down. "I'll go see what Jax is doing." then he walked out, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…

Happy pulled up to a house and shut off his bike. "Is this it?"

"Yeah." Leah nodded, then both of them got off.

"You remember the plan?"

"Are you sure you won't let him hurt me?"

"He won't even get the chance."

"Okay… if Aly can trust you, then so can I."

"Good." Happy hid out of sight and nodded at Leah.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Leah felt nervous, anticipating what may or may not happen. It was all new to her, having some guy come to her rescue, even though she's known him for fifteen minutes. But since Alyssa knew who he was, Leah felt somewhat safe and secure.

A minute later, the door opened, followed by a sadistic laugh. "Wow, Leah… came back for more?"

"Uh, yeah, c-can I come in."

"That depends." he smirked. "Did you bring your friend with you? Because I'd love to get my hands on her."

"No, Asshole." Happy appeared in front of Gary and punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him to the ground. "She brought me."

"Y-you fucking… bitch!" Gary said, spitting up blood.

Happy stood over Gary, punching him in the face between each word. "Real. Men. Don't. Hit. Women. Asshole!" Once Happy knew Gary was unconscious and satisfied with the beating, he left him there, bleeding on the ground, with his front door open, then glanced at Leah. "Ready to go?" Leah just nodded. "We're going to your place, so you can pack."

"That's fine." they walked back to Happy's bike and before he got on, Leah gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem." he said, as she let go, then they got in his bike, and he rode off to her house.

* * *

Alyssa finally came out of her room with her luggage and saw Jax sitting on the couch. "Hey." she got his attention. "Can you take this to my car?" he stood up as she grabbed her keys. "And put it in my trunk?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded, then grabbed everything, and walked out.

Alyssa got on her laptop and was typing up an email to Lori to tell her what was going on for the next week. Suddenly, her black and silver striped cat, jumped on the counter next to her. "Hey, Gizmo." she pet the top of his head. "I'll be going out of town for a while and you'll be next door, with Mrs. Morris."

"Aly?"

"What, Kozik?"

"Jax is outside and Hap's not here yet… who are you talking to?"

"My cat, Gizmo."

"You named him Gizmo?" he chuckled. "So, if you feed him after midnight or get him wet, will he turn into a gremlin?"

Alyssa just glared at Kozik. "No, Ass… that won't happen to a cat." she looked back at the screen. "Especially, my cat."

"So, he won't have a bunch of furballs flying out of his ass?"

"No, but we can arrange that to happen to you."

"Good luck with that one, Princess." Alyssa slowly looked over at Kozik, she hasn't heard him call her that in a long time, then he felt her eyes on him, and raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." she shook her head.

Ten minutes later, Jax, Happy, and Leah walked back into the condo. "Okay, Aly." Jax started. "Let's go."

"All right." she shut her laptop, put it in the case, grabbed her purse, and Gizmo.

"You're bringing a cat?" Happy asked, with a frown. "I hate cats."

"No, I need to take him to my neighbor, since I won't be home to take care of him." Alyssa glanced at Leah. "Can you grab the rest of my things, lock up, and I'll meet you at the car?"

"Yeah." Leah nodded.

Alyssa walked out and went to her neighbors, then knocked. Once the door opened, Alyssa spoke. "Hey, Mrs. Morris, I need a favor."

"What is it, Dear?"

"I'm going out of town for a week and I was wondering if you could watch Gizmo."

"Sure." she nodded, then Alyssa handed Gizmo over to her. "I'll take care of him."

"Thanks, Mrs. Morris." Alyssa smiled, then walked over to her gun metal grey Dodge Challenger, saw the guys already on their bikes, and Leah in the passenger seat.

"Follow us." Jax said, before riding off, then Alyssa got in, and drove behind the guys.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Alyssa asked, after ten minutes of silence.

"Well, Happy kicked his ass, if that's what you're asking."

"I knew he would… I mean, any of the guys would have kicked his ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the club can be called a lot of things, but one thing is for sure, they don't condone hitting women or children, or even animals."

"That's good." Leah nodded. "So, what's Happy's story?"

"Why?" Alyssa smiled. "You interested?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I've known Hap for a long time and even though his exterior looks mean and tough, he's really a good guy, but not many people gets to see that side of him." she paused. "And he's very protective of the club and what's his."

"Okay, that's good to know."

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded. "Oh, check this out… guess who was waiting for me, when I got home?"

"Who?"

"Dean's dumb ass."

"Why the hell for?"

"He wanted to talk, but I wasn't having it."

"So, what happened?"

"After he shoved the door hard enough for me to slam the back of my head into the wall, and before I knew it." Alyssa chuckled. "There was Jax and Kozik threatening him, well, Jax hit him, twice, then he left, like a little bitch."

"Good."

Alyssa shook her head. "After all that shit that went down with Dean, I can't believe he showed up at my place, thinking I'd give in, and actually talk to him."

"Dean's an asshole… forget about him."

"I intent to, but let's hope he takes the hint, and leaves me the hell alone."

"Yeah." Leah nodded. "So, how awkward was it, with your ex there?"

"Honestly, I was shocked, but it didn't matter. Both of us have moved on and I don't want to go down that road again." Alyssa sighed. "He's part of the reason why I left Charming, but do me a favor, Leah."

"What's up?"

"Whatever you do… do not leave me alone with Kozik, no matter how sexy I think he looks. I'm not saying we'll be alone, but just in case."

"Don't leave both of you alone… got it." Leah laughed. "I'll be on your ass, like white on rice, Girly."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…

About five and a half hours later, Alyssa followed the guys all the way to T - M and she parked her car. "Great." she muttered, shutting off the engine.

"Where are we?"

"The clubhouse… come on." both of them got out as Jax, Happy, and Kozik walked up to them. "And over there." Alyssa pointed. "Is the auto shop."

"You two can stay here tonight." Jax said, lighting up a cigarette. "And we'll figure out something tomorrow."

"Awesome." Alyssa rolled her eyes, then linked her arm with Leah's. "Come on, Girly." then she looked back at Jax. "We're staying in your room, so it better not smell like sex or dirty socks in there either."

"That's fine." he laughed, as Happy opened the door, then they walked in.

"Wow." Alyssa looked around. "Everything's still the same."

"Of course it is, Aly." Kozik said, with a 'duh' tone of voice.

Suddenly, she spotted Juice, asleep at the bar, so she ran up and hugged him. "Hey!" he got startled. "What the hell?"

"Dude." she let go and stood beside him. "It's just me."

"Oh." he rubbed his eyes, then gave her a hug. "Hey, Aly."

"I missed you, Buddy."

"I missed your silly ass too." he let go and frowned. "Sorry about Erin."

"Thank you." she nodded, then looked over. "Oh, this is my best friend Leah… Leah, this is Juice."

As Juice was about to shake her hand, Happy appeared out of nowhere and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch her."

"Um… okay." he waved instead. "It's nice to meet you." he opened his laptop. "I think."

"All right." Alyssa gave Happy a questioning look, and he just nodded, so she knew where his head was at. "It's late and we're going to bed now." she pulled Leah's arm towards the hallway.

"What was that about?" Leah asked, as they walked into Jax's room.

Alyssa sat down on the bed. "What was what about? Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that was just his overprotectiveness with you… so get used to it."

Leah just nodded, then Kozik poked his head through the door. "Do you girls need anything?"

"Yeah." Alyssa tossed her keys at him. "Grab our luggage or suitcases."

"I'm not the bellhop."

"You asked if we needed anything and what we need is our stuff."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it." she smirked and he just stared at her for a few more seconds, then groaned walking out.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow."

"I don't know." Alyssa shrugged. "Probably visit with everyone and plan Erin's funeral, plus I have to call my boss and tell him what's going on, just in case Lori forgets."

"Good idea." Leah sighed. "I need to go potty." then she went into the bathroom.

Kozik walked into the room, a few minutes later and dropped everything in the middle of the floor. "Here's your shit."

"Thanks, Kozik." she gave him a weak smile.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she nodded, then both of them locked eyes with each other.

"Wow." Leah said, as she walked out of the bathroom, making Alyssa and Kozik look away. "You can totally tell, it's a guys bathroom." she paused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kozik stood up. "I just brought your shit and I'm gonna go." then he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Aly." Leah crossed her arms over her chest. "Explain."

"He was asking if I was okay, that's all."

"Remember what I told you… white on rice."

"Duly noted." Alyssa nodded. "Let's go to sleep, I'm friggin tired."

* * *

Alyssa couldn't sleep, she was awake the whole time, even after Leah fell asleep, who was lightly snoring next to her. She sat up and looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. "_3:35am_" was staring right back at her in bright green numbers.

Alyssa put on her Paul Frank Monkey slippers and quietly walked out to the main part of the clubhouse, but stopped in her tracks, when she saw Kozik sitting at the bar, holding an empty shot glass.

"Still awake?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Can't sleep."

"Me either… I just can't stop thinking about Erin." a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Plus she was pregnant? What kind of monster would do that to her?"

"Hey." he turned to face Alyssa. "We'll find whoever it is responsible, okay?" she slowly nodded as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry." he pushed the stray hairs away from her face. "You're so damn beautiful."

Alyssa took a deep breath and got off the bar stool, grabbing Kozik's arm. "I think you should go to bed, because I'm sure you've had enough to drink."

"I was just getting started." he grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels. "But I'm buzzed, though." then they walked into his room and she laid him down on his bed.

"Hey, Kozik?" he sat up a little, wiping more tears from her face. "Is it okay, if I stay in here with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine." he nodded, as he laid back down. Something was telling him that she shouldn't be in here, but he couldn't say no. Alyssa shut and locked the door, then crawled into the bed next to him. "Let's go to sleep." she turned to him, taking off her shirt. "What are you doing, Aly?"

She climbed on top of his chest. "I need you."

Kozik sighed, knowing how wrong it was, with her being vunerable. He cupped her face with both hands and pulled her lips down to his, and for the next hour and a half, Alyssa showed Kozik how much she really needed him. After Alyssa knew he fell asleep, she carefully got out of his bed, and put her clothes back on. "Good night, Kozik." she whispered, then kissed him on his shoulder blade, and walked out. She took a few deep breaths before going into Jax's room, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Aly… wake up." Leah shook her arm. "You can't sleep all day."

"What?" she mumbled.

"Wake up."

"What time is it?"

"A little after nine." Leah smacked Alyssa on her ass. "Now, get up."

"Ow!" she winced.

"Aly, I swear, I will pour ice cold water all over you, if you don't get your ass up."

"Ugh!" she groaned, sitting up. "Okay, Mom, I'm up."

"Good, now get dressed."

Alyssa looked at Leah like she was crazy. "What are you so chipper about?"

"Well." Leah started, as she leaned up against the dresser. "Just being away from home, it's like a vacation, and given the circumstances why we're here, we should at least make the best of it."

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded. "I miss being here with my family and the club… have you met anyone else yet?"

"No, I just woke up, took a shower, then woke you up."

"Oh, okay, well… let me take a quick shower, then we'll go out there."

"I'll be on your laptop."

Alyssa nodded, going into her suitcase. "Super." she grabbed some clothes, then went into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, there was a light knock on the door, and Leah raised her eyebrow. "Come in." the door opened and she smiled a little. "Hey, Happy… good morning."

"Morning." he nodded. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll get you and Aly set up somewhere, so you don't have to stay here."

"Okay." she paused, sitting up. "I wanna thank you again, for what you did last night. I mean, I've never had a guy defend me like that, so thanks."

"You're welcome… you won't have to worry about anyone bothering you, as long as I'm around." he shook his head. "I won't let nobody."

"Okay." Leah nodded with a smile, then he smiled back, and walked out of the room. Leah had massive butterflies in her stomach, giggling to herself, then went back to playing on Alyssa's laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 5…

"Gee, thanks for stealing all the hot water, Bitch." Alyssa said, as she walked out of the bathroom, ten minutes later.

"You are very welcome, Bitch." Leah smirked, not looking away from the screen, making Alyssa laugh. After another minute, Leah shut the laptop, and sat up. "Don't forget to call your boss or Lori."

"Oh, yeah." she put her hair in a ponytail and put her keys in her pocket, along with her cell phone. "Ready to meet the rest of the guys?"

"Yep." Leah nodded, then Alyssa slipped on her flip flops, and both of them walked out.

"Finally! Sleeping Beauty is awake, gracing us with her presence."

"Tig!" Alyssa yelled, running up to him, giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry about your sister." he whispered.

"Thanks." she said, letting go, then looked over and smiled. "Chibs!"

"Hello, Love." he gave her a hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." she paused and let go. "Guys, this is my best friend Leah… Leah, this is Tig and Chibs."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled.

"What happened to your face, Love?" Chibs asked, lightly grazing her cheek with his finger.

"A stupid guy, Aly and I met at a sports bar."

"What's his name?"

Alyssa put up her hand. "Relax, Tigger… Happy took care of the douche bag."

"Well, good." he nodded. "Oh, yeah, Gemma's in the office and wants to see you, Aly."

"Okay." she turned to Leah. "I'll be right back, will you be okay in here?"

"Yep."

"Alright… Chibs, introduce her to the rest of the club or whoever."

"You got it, Love." Chibs told her, before Alyssa walked outside.

"Hey, Piney."

"Alyssa!" he gave her a hug. "How are you, Little Girl?"

"I'm okay."

"I know you're going to hear this a lot, but… " he let go of her. "I'm sorry about Erin."

"Thanks." she nodded.

Piney ruffled her hair. "It's nice to see you though."

"You too, Old Man." she smiled, fixing her hair the way it was, then walked over to the office, and saw Gemma looking down at some papers. "Hello, Godmother."

"Aly!" Gemma jumped from her seat and hugged her tight. "I missed you, Baby."

"I missed you too."

Gemma let go. "Have a seat." both of them sat down, then Gemma frowned. "When you're ready, we'll put Erin's funeral together."

"Okay."

"Do you have any idea where you want her buried?"

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded. "Next to Tommy, if that's okay with you."

"Yes." Gemma smiled. "It's perfect… so how long are you staying in Charming?"

"Like a week." she shrugged. "Maybe."

"Okay, maybe tonight or tomorrow… I'll have a dinner at the house."

"Ohh." Alyssa's eyes widened. "Can you make your famous pot roast and mashed potatoes?"

"Of course." Gemma laughed. "Now, I have to get back to work, there's a few repo's that need to be done."

"Have fun." Alyssa stood up.

"Always." Gemma winked. "See you later, Baby."

"Bye." she said, before she walked out.

"There's my girl!"

"Hi, Clay!" she ran up and gave him a hug. "How are you, Papa Bear?"

"Getting old, but I'm all right." he said, letting go. "What happened to your friend in the clubhouse?"

"Oh, this guy we met at the sports bar, hit Leah… but Happy took care of him."

"Good." he nodded. "So, is Gem in the office?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Clay started walking away. "I'm glad you're home, Aly."

"Me too." she said, then as she looked over, she saw Kozik sitting on top of the picnic table, drinking a beer. "That's just awesome." she muttered, before walking up to him. "Isn't it a little too early to be drinking?" he just glared at her as he took another drink. "Are you okay?"

"I'm peachy." he slammed the bottle down and got off the picnic table, heading over to his bike.

"Where you going?"

"None of your fucking business!" he told her, then took off, out of the lot.

Alyssa stood there, frozen in shock, especially after what happened last night. She just felt like her heart got ripped out of her chest, and been stomped on and stabbed with a knife, a million times.

"Hey." she snapped out of her daze. "What's wrong, Love?"

"Oh, nothing, Chibs… just thinking about Erin." she lied, then Chibs gave her a hug. "I miss her."

"It'll be okay, just think, she's in a better place." she nodded, against the front of his cut. "You'll get through this and you have all of us to help you."

_"Except for Kozik."_ she thought to herself, then broke from the hug. "Thanks, Chibs."

"You're welcome." he smiled, then as he walked one way, Alyssa walked the other way, into the clubhouse.

She saw Leah playing pool with Happy and Tig, then sat down on the bar stool, and sighed. "Something wrong?"

Alyssa looked up and gave a fake smile. "Hey, Sack."

"It's good to see you and sorry about Erin."

"Thanks."

"So back to my previous question… is something wrong?"

"Well, it's not just something, it's everything."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but can you give me some alcohol?"

Half Sack pulled out two shot glasses. "What would you like?"

Alyssa thought about it for a second. "Some Jack."

He nodded and pulled out the bottle from underneath the counter, then poured the liquor into the shot glasses. "What are we drinking to?"

Alyssa picked it up, staring at it. "Let's drink to… Erin being in a better place and leaving the past in the fucking past." she paused. "Plus, learning from recent mistakes and moving forward."

"Anything else?" Half Sack chuckled.

"No, that about covers it."

"Okay." he clinked his shot glass with hers. "Cheers to all of that." then both of them took the shot and slammed the glasses on the counter.

"Thanks, Sack."

"No problem, Aly."

A few minutes later, Alyssa got up from the bar stool and went up to Juice. "Can you do me a huge favor… because you love me to pieces?"

"Sure." he chuckled. "What is it?"

"If I give you my laptop, can you update it with new security and new firewalls, or do whatever it is you do?"

"Yeah." he nodded his head. "Go get it."

"Okay." she went back into Jax's room and grabbed her laptop off the bed, and pulled out her phone, dialing a number.

"Dr. Matthews office, this is Lori, how can I help you?"

"Hey, it's me, Aly."

"Alyssa? Where the hell are you? Dr. Matthews is going crazy."

"Didn't you get my email?"

"What email?"

"Shit." Alyssa groaned. "Okay, I'm up north… my sister passed away and I'm here to plan her funeral."

"Oh, no… I'm so sorry, Aly."

"Thanks, Lori… could you tell Dr. Matthews what's going on?"

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks." Alyssa told her, before she hung up her phone, and sighed. "Last night was a huge mistake." she muttered to herself, then walked out of the room. "Here, Juice." she put on a fake smile, setting the laptop in front of him. "Have at it."

"Gee, thanks, Aly." he laughed, opening it. "Let me work my magic and see what I can do."

"Thanks, Buddy." she kissed him on the side of his head. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… just remember, you owe me." he smiled his biggest smile at her.

"Okay." Alyssa laughed. "I'll owe you one." within seconds, Alyssa's laughter died down, as she saw Kozik walking into the clubhouse with a blonde woman, kissing and hanging all over him. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, because she didn't know what the hell was going on, then turned to Juice. "Uh… I'll be back."

"Where you going?"

"I gotta go." she started walking away. "I'll be back later." then walked out and got into her car. "I'm so fucking stupid." she sobbed, starting the engine and after a few deep breaths, she drove off.

Leah walked up to Juice. "Hey, did Aly just leave?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd she go?"

"Don't know." Juice shrugged. "Aly said that she'd be back later."

"Everything okay?" Happy asked, walking up to them, mostly glaring at Juice.

"Maybe, but Aly took off."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, Hap." Juice shook his head.

"I'm sure she's fine." Leah waved her arm. "Hey, is that Aly's laptop?"

"Uh-huh." Juice nodded, not looking away from the screen. "She wanted me to install new firewalls and shit." he paused. "It'll be good times."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 6…

Alyssa sat there, with her knees to her chest, sitting in between her father Charlie and John Teller's headstone, thinking about Erin, what had happened last night, and Kozik bringing that chick into the clubhouse with him. She felt extremely stupid for feeling the way she did, wishing she could go back in time, and never slept with him. She had tears falling down her cheeks, because she couldn't deny all the feelings, she had for Kozik, were bubbling at full speed, to the surface.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She grabbed it and _'Work'_ was flashing on the screen, then she pressed the talk button. "What's up, Lori?"

"Dr. Matthews wanted me to inform you that… you're fired."

"WHAT!" Alyssa yelled, and loud enough to wake the dead. "WHY?"

"Because he didn't hear it from you personally, that you weren't coming into the office."

"What a fucking prick."

"I'm so sorry, Aly. I tried to reason with him, but it was a no-go."

"Thanks, Lori, it's okay, it's not your fault." she groaned. "Alright, listen… can you do me a little favor and clear out my locker and just hold onto it, until I get back home?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Alyssa told her, before hanging up. "What the fuck is going on?" she muttered to herself, then slammed her phone down on the ground.

Just then, her phone rang with a text message. She picked it back up and read it. _"Tonight, dinner at my house. 8pm - Gemma."_ Alyssa thought about something for a minute, then dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Alyssa Daniels… can you meet me somewhere?" she paused. "At the Charming Cemetery?"

* * *

Leah walked up to Happy, who was lining up his shot on the pool table, but she waited until he was finished. "Hey, Hap?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to a drug store? I ran out of visine and my eyes are burning a little bit, from my contacts."

Happy nodded, then tossed his cue stick on the pool table. "Tig, we'll finish this game later."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tig waved his arm. "Promises, promises."

Leah laughed as her and Happy walked outside, but was stopped by Gemma, who raised her eyebrow, looking at Leah. "Gem." Happy started. "This is Leah, Aly's best friend."

"Oh." she gave her a hug. "I'm Gemma… Jax's mother and Aly's godmother." she paused letting go. "What happened to your face?"

"Some asshole she met at a sports bar." Happy groaned. "But I took care of it."

"Good." Gemma nodded. "Where's Aly?"

"She went out." said Leah. "But she said that she'd be back later."

"Okay… well, dinner is at eight at my house." Gemma smiled at Leah. "Nice meeting you."

"You too." Leah nodded, then as Gemma walked into the clubhouse, Happy and Leah got on his bike and he rode off to the drugstore.

* * *

"Shit." Gemma groaned. "Dinner is on the table and Aly isn't here yet."

"She'll be here, Baby." Clay patted her hand. "Don't worry."

Gemma looked between everyone sitting at the table. "Does any of you know where she went?"

Before anyone could respond, the door opened, with Alyssa and some guy, who was holding her hand, walking in. Leah, Happy, Gemma, and Jax gave her questioning looks. Kozik on the other hand, was livid. "Sorry I'm late, Gem."

"Uh, it's okay… you want to introduce your, uh, friend?"

"Yeah, and I think a few of you." she smirked right at Kozik, pissing him off even more. "Remember Jason."

"Your old boyfriend from high school?" asked Jax.

"Yeah and Jason, this is everyone."

"Hello." he waved.

"Come sit down." Gemma suggested. "We were just getting ready to eat."

"Okay." Alyssa nodded, purposely sitting across from Kozik, as Jason sat down beside her. "Thanks, Godmother, for making my favorite."

"You're welcome, Baby."

During dinner, every so often Alyssa would feel Kozik's eyes on her, and she noticed that Amber, the woman that was hanging on him earlier, would try to get his attention, but Kozik ignored her completey. Every time Alyssa would laugh at Jason's jokes or flirt with him, it pissed Kozik of more and more, but now, he had enough.

"Hey, Hap?" Kozik said, glaring at Alyssa.

"What?"

"Do me a favor." he started. "And put a crow on Amber." all you could hear was the crickets chirping, because everyone froze.

Tears started forming in Alyssa's eyes, as she stared at him completely devestated. She tried hiding it, but it was no use, so she stood up, ripped off the star necklace, and threw it at Kozik's face. "Maybe you should give that to your whore too." she glared at him for a few more seconds and stormed outside, slamming the door.

"Um, I'll go see if she's okay." Leah started to get up, but Happy grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the seat. "What are you doing, Hap?" she asked.

Happy nodded towards Jason. "He can go see what's wrong, so that way, he can leave."

"Alright." Jason stood up."Thank you for dinner." he nodded, and walked out. "Aly?" he saw her leaning on her car door, in tears. "Are you okay?"

"No, but it doesn't matter anymore." she took a deep breath. "You want me to take you home?"

"Aly, you're upset, and you shouldn't be driving."

"He's right." Jax said, walking up, lighting a cigarette, then looked at Jason. "I called you a cab, Man."

"Thanks." he nodded. Five minutes later, the cab pulled up. "Thanks for dinner and I'll give you a call later, Aly." she nodded as Jason got in, and took off.

Jax turned his attention to Alyssa, who still had tears streaming down her face. "You wanna tell me the reason why you brought _that_ guy to dinner?"

"I needed a date." she shrugged.

"Al, don't bullshit me."

"You know what?" she started. "Just forget it." she quickly got into her car and pealed out.

"Hey." Kozik walked up to Jax. "Did she just leave?"

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Jax asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Before Kozik could answer, both of them heard a loud crash, then Jax darted his head the direction Alyssa went, and his eyes widened. "Oh, shit... ALY!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry so short and sorry for the cliffy... but enjoy this people! And don't forget to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 7…

Jax, Kozik, Happy, and Chibs got to the accident, before anyone else did. They saw a red Toyota Camry smashed into Alyssa's Challenger, completely totalled.

Kozik jumped off his bike first. "Call nine-one-one!" he yelled, then he went over to the drivers side and saw Alyssa, slowly moving her head from side to side, with cuts and shards of glass in her face and neck. "Aly, hang on." he tried opening the door, but it was stuck.

"Kozik… " she breathed out.

He reached through the window, lightly grabbing her hand. "Baby, I'm right here." he noticed that she went unconscious, then he looked up at the guys. "CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!"

"I got it." Jax said, putting the phone to his ear, then by the time the cops and ambulance showed up, Gemma, Leah, and the rest of the guys showed up.

"Oh, my God, Aly!" Leah cried. As she was about to walk up to Alyssa's car, Happy pulled her back and held her in his arms.

It took the EMT's, ten minutes to get Alyssa carefully out of her car and into the ambulance. When they did, Kozik raised his hand. "I'll go with her."

"No, you're not." Leah shook her head. "I'm going."

Kozik was about to get into Leah's face, but Happy blocked him. "She's going with Aly and you're going on your bike." Kozik just glared at him and nodded, then Happy turned to Leah. "Go with her and we'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay." she said, before getting in the ambulance, then as it took off, the guys got on their bikes, and Gemma got into her car, and they all followed the ambulance to St. Thomas.

* * *

Tara walked into the waiting room, a half an hour later, with a clipboard in her hands. "Are you all here for Alyssa?"

"Yes." Gemma said, in a 'duh' tone of voice, which got a slight glare from Jax. "How is she?"

"Honestly, I don't know how's she'll be walking away with just scratches on her face and neck, plus maybe a few bruises."

"What do you mean?" Jax asked, confused.

"We took xrays and did the necessary tests that is supposed to be done for a car accident, and Alyssa has no broken bones, no concussion, or no internal bleeding." she shook her head. "Nothing."

"How is that even possible?" Kozik asked. "You didn't see how totalled her car was."

"I can't explain it, but the good news is… she'll be resting up for a while, then she can go home. I will give her some pain medicine, just in case."

"Thanks, Doc." Clay nodded.

"She's in exam room number seven." Tara said, then walked out of the waiting room.

"Aly must have a guardian angel watching over her." Gemma pointed out. "It's the only explaination I can come up with."

"Aye." Chibs agreed.

Happy walked up to Kozik, who was staring out the window. "Were you serious about giving Amber a crow?"

"Hell no." he shook his head. "I only said that to piss Aly off and it worked." he paused to look over at Happy. "And because of me, she got into that accident."

* * *

_"Sissy, wake up!" Alyssa heard, then blinked her eyes a few times. "Hello? I'm over here." she looked over and gasped. "Hey, long time, no see."_

_"Erin? W-what the hell is going on? Am I dead?"_

_"No, but I am."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm dead, Aly, and no, you're not dreaming… I'm here, before you, because not only did I save your life from that accident, I'm here to give you a message."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, it's not exactly a message, it's more like a request." Erin floated closer to her. "Look, I know you're hurt and pissed off at Kozik, but I'm asking you not to be, and don't be so hard on him. Just give him the benefit of the doubt."_

_Alyssa raised her eyebrow. "Uh, why? He hurt me this morning, bringing that bitch to the clubhouse, even after what we did last night."_

_"I know, Aly… you're not listening to me."_

_"Okay then, why should I?"_

_"Because he still loves you."_

_"He's got someone, he don't love me."_

_"Yes he does, but you just have to trust me."_

_Alyssa gave Erin a funny look. "I don't think I like the sound of that."_

_"Everything will turn out the way it's supposed to, Aly." Erin smiled._

_"Okay." she nodded._

_"Alright, this was fun, but I gotta go."_

_"Why?"_

_"My time is up." Erin paused. "And when I snap my fingers, you'll wake up."_

_"I thought you said, I wasn't dreaming?"_

_"Humor me, Aly."_

_"Wait… who killed you?"_

_"Bye, Sissy, I love you."_

_"Erin!" Alyssa yelled. "Don't go, I need you!"_

_SNAP!_

* * *

"Erin." Alyssa whispered, then her eyes shot open, and she saw a bunch of concerned faces staring at her. "Where's Erin?" she asked, frantically looking around. "Where'd she go?"

"Honey." Gemma started. "Erin's dead, you know she is."

"I just saw her, she was talking to me."

"Aly." Clay rested his hand on top of hers. "It was a dream."

"What?" Alyssa looked at him confused.

"You were dreaming."

"Oh." she nodded. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, Love." said Chibs. "Don't you remember?"

Alyssa slightly nodded. "Sorta… but who caused it?"

"Hale told us." Juice started. "That the guy in the Camry was drunk and well over the blood-alcohol level."

"When can I leave?"

Jax smiled at Alyssa. "I'll go check." then him and Chibs walked out.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"No, Leah." Alyssa shook her head. "I think I'm okay and I don't feel any pain."

"Good… I was worried."

Alyssa smiled. "I'll be fine." then she locked eyes with Kozik. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Yeah." Happy wrapped his arm around Leah, then everyone walked out.

Kozik slowly walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair next to her. As Alyssa opened her mouth to say something, but Kozik quickly put up his hand. "Wait, let me go first."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Look." he sighed. "I'm sorry. Sorry for the way I treated you this morning, for bringing Amber to the clubhouse, trying so hard to push you away… but you hurt me too, bringing your ex to Gemma's, so I wanted to hurt you back, and telling Happy I wanted him to put a crow on her." he paused. "So, because of that, you left, and got into the accident." he looked up at her as a tear fell down his cheek. "I almost lost you and if I had, I wouldn't of been able to live in this world without you in it." he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm so sorry, Aly."

"Okay." Alyssa nodded. "We both said and did some things we didn't mean, so how about we just let it go, move on, and start over?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I've been fired at my job, so after Erin's funeral, I'll just go back home, and find a new one."

Kozik's face fell. "Wait… you're going back to Los Angeles?"

"I have to, my life is over there, so is my cat… "

Kozik shook his head and stood up. "I didn't apologize and pour my heart out for you to go back to LA."

"Kozik." she groaned, reaching for his hand, but he ripped it out of his grasp. "Would you stop?"

"No, Aly." he paused to think. "You know what? Fuck it, go back to LA, because I don't need you here." then Kozik stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, with Alyssa shaking her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 8…

For the next three days, Gemma, Leah, and Luann was helping Alyssa with putting Erin's funeral together. Picking out what she was going to wear, the songs, and fixing the food for everyone, after the funeral was over, at the clubhouse.

It was eight-thirty, when Jax dropped Alyssa off at the funeral home to check and make sure everything was the way it was supposed to be, but when she walked in, she saw a guy wearing a Prospect cut, kneeling down in front of Erin's casket.

"Um… excuse me?" she walked up. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry." he stood up. "I just needed a little time with her, before everyone else got here."

She noticed that he was wearing a Mayan cut. "Everyone else, meaning SAMCRO?"

"Yeah." he nodded, holding out his hand, then Alyssa reluctantly shook it. "I'm Drew… I _was_ Erin's boyfriend."

"Alyssa… Erin's sister." she said, letting go. "So, you're just a Prospect for the Mayans?"

"For now. I don't think I want to be a part of that club, they're not what I'm about, you know?" he paused. "It's just not for me."

"Yeah, I get it." she nodded.

"Look, I want to make this right, since I wasn't there for Erin when she needed me, so I'll give you the intel you'll need, to find out what happened to her." he gave her a card. "Text me with this number, next Wednesday, and we'll set up a meet." she looked at him and nodded, a little unsure.

A few seconds later, both of them heard "What the hell is a Mayan doing in here?"

"Kozik, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Kozik said, trying to get into Drew's face, but Alyssa blocked him. "Aly, have you lost your damn mind? He's a fucking Mayan."

"He's harmless… would you stop?"

"I'll just go, Alyssa." Drew started walking away. "Text me and we'll meet up."

"Okay, bye, Drew." she nodded, as he took one last look at Erin, and walked out the door, then Alyssa looked up at Kozik, who was staring at her incredulously. "What?"

"What the hell is going on? Why do you have to meet him?"

"Would you relax for a second?" she paused and took a deep breath. "When I walked in, Drew was over by Erin's casket. He was her boyfriend and on Wednesday, he's gonna give me all the info I need to find out who killed her."

"He's a Mayan, Aly, you can't trust them." she just groaned, shaking her head. "I'm not gonna let you meet up with him, he might be setting a trap."

"Then, that's a risk I'm gonna have to take, I wanna know who killed my sister."

"No." he shook his head. "You bring this up to the club and we'll decide what's gonna happen next."

Alyssa put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I am_ not_ your Old Lady anymore, so if you want to boss someone around, then go boss that blonde bitch, and I'll deal with this my own way."

Kozik got nose to nose with Alyssa. "You might want to rephrase that statement, Princess, because you have been branded my Old Lady, so therefore you _will _listen to me… or have you forgotten that?"

She scoffed. "Not a chance, Cupcake." she paused. "You have _no_ control over me."

"You know, Aly, I'm this close to slapping the shit out of you."

"Then do it and see what Clay and Jax does to you." she chuckled. "But who you should be more worried about is Gemma… you think you're gonna get away with hurting her goddaughter?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alyssa heard Erin's voice in her head. _"Give Kozik the benefit of the doubt."_ and _"He loves you."_ plus _"Don't be so hard on him."_

"Ah, fuck… really?" Alyssa shook her head, then counted to ten in her head. She put her hands on his shoulders and sighed. "Can we talk about this later? So I can bury my sister?"

Kozik nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just… you know the history with us and the Mayans, and it just flipped a switch." he took a deep breath. "I'm just worried and I don't want to lose you, like I almost did when you had that car accident."

"I'll be fine."

"And if you're not?" he asked, grabbing her hips, pulling her closer to him. "And I know, you said you were going back to LA, but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you here."

"You promise?"

Kozik nodded and as he was leaning in to kiss her, both of them heard "ALY!"

"What?" she groaned, looking away, and saw Leah glaring at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Leah walked up to them. "You told me that you didn't want to be alone with him, no matter how sexy you think he is."

"Oh." he smirked. "You think I'm sexy?"

"Oh, shut up." Alyssa rolled her eyes and pulled on Leah's arm. "Come look at Erin."

The three of them went up to the casket and Leah gasped. "She looks beautiful, you picked out the right outfit for her."

Alyssa slowly nodded, then all the guys, Gemma, Luann, Donna, and Tara walked in, as well as a few other people. About five minutes later, the Reverend walked in, and started the funeral.

* * *

The service was nice and the Reverend finished in an hour and a half, and when it was done, everyone went to the cemetery. Clay, Jax, Kozik, Tig, Juice, and Chibs carried Erin's casket, which was set right next to Tommy's headstone.

After the Reverend said some more nice words, then he gave the okay for the gravedigger to lower Erin's casket into the ground, to her last resting place. Alyssa was silently crying, and suddenly Kozik wiped her tears away, then wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on the front of his cut, holding him as tight as she could, and never wanting to let go.

When it was all over, Alyssa looked up at everyone, letting go of Kozik. "I want to thank all of you for coming. I really appreciate it and there's food and drinks over at the clubhouse." she gave everyone a weak smile, then stared back down at Erin's casket. Within ten minutes, everyone scattered, and they either left in their cars or their bikes, except for Alyssa. She stayed posted, still looking down, silently crying.

Leah, Happy, Kozik, Jax, Juice, and Chibs was watching Alyssa. "I should go see if she's okay."

"No, Leah." Kozik shook his head. "Let me, so that way I can bring her back to the clubhouse."

"Okay." she nodded, then as they all left, Kozik walked back over to Alyssa, and stood there next to her.

After five minutes of silence, Alyssa spoke. "When Erin was eleven, before Mom took off, Dad, Jax, and I took her to Sea World. She was so excited to see the new dolphin exhibit and when I was buying her tickets to go in, she was gone. Dad and Jax were in the bathroom, while I was frantically looking for her, and I only turned my head for two seconds. I started to panic, about ready to go to customer service, and have them issue an Amber-Alert." she paused to take a deep breath, as more tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Ten minutes went by and as I turned my head, there she was, with a huge smile on her face. She asked me why I was crying, but I didn't have the heart to tell her, because I didn't want her to feel bad, so I told her that I was thinking about our cat Dewey, that died the week before. Erin wiped away my tears and pulled out a monkey from behind her back. She told me that she bought it with her entire life savings, and she named him Dewey." Alyssa started to sob. "No matter how many times I cry and turn my head, like I did at Sea World, she's not gonna be there smiling at me and wipe away my tears."

Kozik turned Alyssa to face him, giving her a warm smile. "Baby, she might not be here to wipe the tears." he wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "But I am." she slightly nodded, then hugged him tight. "Come on." he kissed the top of her head. "Let's go."

"Okay." she took one last look at Erin's casket, then her and Kozik got on his bike, and he rode off to the clubhouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 9…

"So, have you told Aly yet?" Happy asked, leaning up against the dresser, in his room.

"No." Leah sighed. "Not yet, I was going to do it after the funeral."

"Well, she's gonna be leaving in a few days."

Leah put her head in her hands. "She's gonna hate me, I just know it."

Happy sat down next to her on the bed. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks, but I have to do this on my own. I mean, she's my best friend, and she'd be hurt hearing this from someone else, ya know? She's been through so much and I don't want to add to it."

"Okay." Happy held up his hands. "Do it your way." he stood up, then pulled Leah to her feet, and kissed her nose. "Let's go out there, see if she's back." he smacked her on her ass, then they walked out into the main part of the clubhouse.

* * *

As the sun was going down, Jax went up to Kozik. "Where's Aly?"

"Good question." he started looking around. "I saw her a little bit ago."

"I'll find her." Jax groaned, walking outside. He looked around a little more and spotted her on top of the garage, so he went up there. "Hey, need some company?"

"Sure."

Jax sat down next to her. "Whatcha' doing up here… all by your lonesome?"

"Just thinking, watching the sunset."

"Aly, we'll find out who did this to Erin."

"Yeah." she nodded. "I know."

Jax took a deep breath. "There's a few things I haven't told you."

"About what?"

"Well, the divorce should be final in a few months."

"Really? How is Wendy?"

"Haven't talked to her, but she's staying at my house."

"Oh." Alyssa nodded. "When is she due?"

"She has over four months to go."

"And you're having a boy, right?"

"Yeah." Jax groaned.

"Well, congrats… I think you'll be a great daddy."

"Yeah, thanks." he paused, rolling his eyes. "Also." he smacked Alyssa's arm. "Ope's getting out, in a few weeks."

"Jax, how come… I'm barely finding out about this now?"

"I just didn't say anything because of Erin and the funeral, but I'm telling you now."

"All right, fine." she nodded. "Well, I'm glad he's getting out. I've missed Ope."

"We all have."

Alyssa chuckled. "I bet Donna will be very happy."

"Yeah, but she's gonna try and keep him away from the club."

"You and I both know, he's not gonna just stay away… it's in your DNA and Ope is no different."

"Well." Jax shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see what happens."

"So." Alyssa started. "When did Tara get back?"

"Like a month ago."

"I bet." she giggled. "Gemma loves that."

"No, not really."

"Yeah, didn't think so."

Jax stood up and stretched. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Jax."

"You're welcome, Al." he gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then got off the roof.

Minutes later, Alyssa's phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Aly, don't hang up."

"Dean." she groaned. "What do you want?"

"Just listen to me for a second."

"All right." she sighed. "What?"

"I stopped by your place to visit you, obviously you weren't there, but you had a visitor."

"What vistor?"

"Well, his name is Jared Dawson and he was saying that he's your twin brother."

After two minutes of silence, Alyssa spoke. "Dean, are you fucking with me?"

"No, I'm serious… he told me this big story about how your mom gave him up for an adoption, but kept you."

"Dean, do you know how ridiculous that sounds? If I had a twin brother, don't you think my dad would have told me or Erin?"

"Look, according to Jared… Charlie had no idea." he paused. "I'm telling the truth, Aly, I mean… I can see it, you both look a lot alike, same eyes, and same hair."

"Um… this just sounds really bogus to me and especially coming from your mouth, I'm finding it kind of hard to believe."

"Okay." Dean groaned. "If I get him on the phone will you talk to him?"

"I might, bye." she told him, then she hung up her phone. Alyssa groaned loudly, ready to pull her hair out, from having one shit storm after another, and she wondered if she'd ever catch a break.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Alyssa got off the roof, and went into the clubhouse. "Hey, where have you been?" Leah asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Up on the roof, thinking… I have something to tell you."

"Ooh, can I go first?"

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded.

"Follow me." Leah grabbed her hand and led her into Happy's room.

"Why are we in here?" Alyssa asked, looking around. "I don't even think I've ever been in here before."

"Okay, sit down." both of them sat down on the bed, then Leah took a deep breath. "For the past couple of days, I've been thinking, and I've decided to stay in Charming with Happy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we'll go back to LA, drop you off, and bring all my shit back in a U-Haul."

"Oh, are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yeah." Leah nodded. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, no… of course not, but I'm happy for you." Alyssa smiled. "You've hooked yourself a good guy."

Leah gave Alyssa a hug. "Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah." she slightly nodded. "No problem."

"So." Leah let go. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Alyssa waved her arm.

"You sure?"

"Yep… totally not important."

"Okay, I love you, Aly."

"Love you too." Alyssa stood up. "I'm kinda tired, so if anyone is looking for me, I'll be in Jax's room, asleep."

"Okay." Leah nodded, then Alyssa walked out, went into Jax's room, then went to sleep.

* * *

It was getting late and Kozik couldn't find Alyssa anywhere, so he went up to Leah, who was sitting at the bar with Happy, Half Sack, and Bobby. "Hey, Leah… have you seen Aly?"

"Yep." she nodded. "Aly wanted me to tell you… she's asleep in Jax's room."

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait… " Leah grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"She's been acting weird, ever since she got back from the funeral."

"She just buried her sister." Bobby pointed out.

"Right, but." Leah started to think. "She just… " Leah groaned. "Trust me, something's going on with her."

"Duly noted." Kozik nodded, then went down the hall into Jax's room, where he found Alyssa sound asleep. He grabbed her phone sitting on the night stand and her purse, then carried her bridal style to his room. After he laid her on his bed, her phone rang. He raised his eyebrow seeing _'Dean'_ flashing on the front screen, then pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Where's Aly?"

"Don't worry about it, why you calling her?"

"It's between Aly and _me_." Dean laughed. "Just let her know I called and tell her… _her_ secret is safe with _me_." then Dean hung up.

Kozik had no clue what that could have been about and he didn't want to wake Alyssa up, so he tossed her phone on the night stand, laid down on the bed next to her, on his back, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

A/N: Okay, ya'll! If you haven't noticed, this is all before season 1… just in case you're confused! Well, enjoy this and as always R&R peeps!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 10…

Alyssa blinked her eyes, then looked over at the alarm clock, and read _'7:30am.'_ She also noticed, she wasn't in Jax's room anymore. As she stretched, she bumped into something hard, and saw Kozik asleep. "Oh, shit." she muttered, lifting up the sheet. "Oh, thank God." she let out a breath of relief, seeing that her clothes were still on.

Alyssa carefully got out of the bed, grabbed her cell phone, and walked out, then she saw Juice at the bar, on his laptop. "What are you doing up so early?" Juice laughed. "Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

"Sometimes." she sat down next to him. "But I could ask you the same question, Mister."

"I just woke up." he shrugged.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?"

"I need you to look up someone for me."

"Okay, who?"

"His name is Jared Dawson."

"Alright, who is he?"

"He's just someone that I wanna know about."

Juice gave her a funny look. "Okay, then."

"One more thing… can you keep this between us?"

"Uh, sure." he nodded. "Can I ask why?"

Alyssa shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about, but could you please?"

"Yeah." he said, looking unsure.

"Thanks, Buddy."

"Uh-huh." he started typing on the keyboard. "This will take a minute." Alyssa nodded, then five minutes later, he smacked her arm. "Okay, I found something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It says… Jared Charles Dawson, born - March 27, 1980 at 12:36 in the morning, doesn't say where, but his adoptive parents are Michael and Emma Dawson. He graduated from Harvard with honors in 2004, he lives in Manhattan, New York. He's a single father to a four year old boy named Riley Dawson. Jared's fiancee' Amy, died as she was giving birth." Juice paused. "He's had a few parking tickets and that's pretty much it." he looked over at Alyssa and saw the weird look on her face. "Aly?" he got no response, so he nudged her. "Aly!"

She snapped out of her daze. "Huh? What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." she jumped off the bar stool. "Can you send all of that to my email? I gotta get back to LA."

"Wait, what?" Juice wasn't sure he heard her right, but she was already gone.

* * *

After Alyssa got all of her stuff together, she walked over to the office. As she walked in, Gemma looked up. "Good morning, Baby, what's up?"

"Can I borrow your car for a few days?"

"Sure." Gemma tossed the keys. "Everything okay?"

"Yep, there's just a few things I need to take care of." she smiled. "Thanks, Godmother." Gemma nodded, then Alyssa walked out, grabbed her stuff, and put it in the trunk. After that, she quietly walked into Kozik's room to grab her purse.

Before she could walked out, she heard "Hey."

"Hi." she slowly turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"I, uh, have to run some errands."

Kozik sat up. "I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay… I'll go by myself."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Dean, does it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kozik stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of her. "He called your phone last night looking for you… you wanna tell me about this secret that both of you have?"

"There's no secret."

"You're a bad liar, Aly." he paused. "Now, tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"Bullshit."

Alyssa groaned. "I don't feel like fighting and arguing with you, I have shit to do."

"No, first, you're gonna tell me why you're talking to Dean."

"Don't worry about it."

_SMACK!_

Alyssa's jaw dropped as she put her hand to her cheek, wincing in pain. She couldn't believe Kozik would ever hit her. As Alyssa's eyes were welling up with tears, Kozik groaned. "I'm sorry, Aly." he tried reaching out to her, but she backed away from him. "Come on, Aly, I'm sorry."

"_Don't_ fucking touch me."

"I said I was sorry… I mean, you told me not to worry about it and Dean said the same thing. It's just annoying that you're keeping something from me."

Alyssa slowly shook her head. "I gotta go."

"Aly… " he grabbed her arm.

"NO!" she yelled, then punched Kozik in the face as hard as she could. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" then she quickly walked out.

"Hey, Aly… wait."

"I'll call you later, Juice." she said, to him before walking out of the clubhouse.

Kozik ran out of his room. "Aly!" he glanced at Juice. "Where'd she go?"

"Outside." he pointed towards the door.

"Shit." he ran out as Alyssa backed up in Gemma's Cadillac and drove off, out of the lot. "FUCK!" he punched the wooden pole next to him. "SHIT!" A few minutes later, he walked back in the clubhouse. "Juice, did Aly tell you where she was going?"

"What happened to your hand… and your face?" he gave Kozik a funny look. "And why was Aly screaming?"

"Just answer the question."

"I can't… she told me not to tell."

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Alright, alright." Juice put up his arms in defeat. "Aly said that she was going back to LA."

"Why?"

"Whatever it is, I think it has to do with Jared Dawson."

"Who's that?"

"Well, she wanted to know what he was about and I found out something weird about him, he has the same birthday as Aly."

"Okay, so? Lots of people have the same birthdays."

"Right, but how many people have the same birthday, with the same year, that was born within minutes of each other? But in this case, they're five minutes apart, and he was given up for adoption."

"You've lost me, Juice… what are you trying to say?"

"I think that, this Jared guy is her twin brother."

"What? No way."

"I didn't show Aly, but I found a recent picture of him, and the more I look at it, the more I think it's true." Juice moved the screen in front of Kozik. "Aly and Jared look a lot alike."

"Shit, they do… so this was her big secret?" he shook his head. "But how does Dean fit into all of this?" he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I have to go to LA, she might need me."

"Um, you might want to get that hand taken care of first."

"You're right." he started walking towards the door. "Thanks, Man."

"Yeah, no problem." Juice muttered. "Aly will kill me, but no problem."

Kozik barged into the office and said "Gem, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, what's up." she looked up at him. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, it's nothing." he waved his arm.

"And your hand? Was that nothing too?"

"I hit a pole."

"That was you screaming outside?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Look, I'm gonna be gone for a few days."

"Why?"

"Aly's on her way to LA."

"Why?"

"Okay, you were Leslie's B-F-F and everything, before she took off… but what do you know about a Jared Dawson?"

Gemma took her glasses off and crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know that name, Kozik?"

"Aly had Juice look him up and he found everything on him."

"Shit." Gemma groaned. "I knew this would come up, sooner or later… shut the door." Kozik nodded and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Leah walked up to the bar, with Happy behind her. "Hey, Juice."

"Hey." he said, not looking away from the screen.

"Have you seen Aly? She wasn't in Jax's room and her stuff is gone."

"Apparently, she's on her way to LA."

"Already? She didn't even say goodbye." Leah pouted.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment type of thing."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked, sitting on the bar stool, pulling Leah on his lap.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

Happy glared. "Spit it out."

"God, Aly's gonna kill me twice." Juice sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, I don't know how all of this came about, but she asked me to look up some information on this guy named Jared Dawson, and to make a long story short." he turned the screen towards them. "It's a very good chance that this guy is Aly's twin brother."

"No fucking way." Leah said, with her eyes wide. "How?"

"Well, not only do they have the same birthday, but they were born five minutes apart, and he was put up for an adoption."

"That could be a coincidence."

"I don't think so, Hap… I mean, look at this guy, he has the same features as Aly, and he looks oddly familiar, like, I've seen him before."

"Wow." Leah slightly shook her head. "I can't believe this… I think that's what she was gonna tell me last night, but I was so excited to tell her about my news, she told me, whatever it was, wasn't important."

"What's your news?" Juice asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I've decided to stay in Charming."

"Yep." Happy wrapped his arms around Leah. "And that means, she's all mine."

"Yeah." Juice turned the screen back in front of him. "Congrats."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 11…

Jax, Chibs, and Half Sack walked into the clubhouse, then Jax looked around. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Don't know." Juice shrugged. "But Aly took off."

"To where?" asked Chibs, sitting down on the bar stool.

"Aly found out that she has a twin brother." Juice shut his laptop. "And she's headed to Los Angeles to see him."

"Seriously?" Jax's eyes widened. "She can't go down there by herself." A few minutes later, Kozik ran back inside, and Jax looked up. "What's up, Man?"

"Going to LA, to get Aly… any of you coming with me?

"Yes." Leah nodded.

Kozik went up to Jax. "Did you know that Aly has a twin brother?"

"No, why? I just found out from Juice two-point-five seconds ago."

"Gemma did and she's kept it a secret for Leslie this whole time."

"How do you know that?"

"I came from the office… she just told me. Gemma was in the delivery room, when Leslie had a c-section, and Aly came out first. But when Jared was born, five minutes after Aly, Leslie quickly put him up for an adoption, and Gemma promised that she wouldn't tell Charlie about his son."

"Holy shit." Jax shook his head. "That's crazy." he started walking towards the door. "Let's go, Aly might need us." Juice, Happy, Half Sack, Leah, and Chibs all nodding in agreement, then all of them got on their bikes, and headed down towards Los Angeles.

* * *

Alyssa's phone rang and she picked it up from her lap, glancing at who was calling, then groaned as she pressed the talk button. "What do you want, Dean?"

"What are you doing?"

"Driving."

"To where?"

"Los Angeles."

"You are?"

"What's with all the questions, Regis? Yeah, I should be there soon, so you and Jared can meet me…"

"At your place?"

"No, at IHOP."

"Why IHOP?"

"Dean, don't question me, just be lucky I'm coming down in the first place."

"Alright, fine… see you in a little bit."

"Yep." Alyssa told him, then hung up her phone. "Jackass." she muttered to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

Clay went into the office and saw Gemma staring off into space. "Gemma?" he got no response. "Gemma?" still nothing, so he clapped his hands together. "Gemma!"

"What?" she got a little startled. "Huh?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Where's Jax and Hap?"

"I think they went with Kozik to get Aly."

"Where'd she go?"

"Los Angeles."

"Why?"

"Because she found out about Jared."

"Oh, shit." Clay groaned. "So why is she going to LA?"

"That's where he is."

"Great." Clay leaned up against the door frame. "What's Aly gonna say when she finds out exactly where and who her mother really is?" he paused. "And who Erin is to her."

"No, no, no." Gemma shook her head. "One secret at a time, but either way, Aly's not ready for either of those."

"You're right." Clay nodded. "She's not."

* * *

Alyssa pulled up to the IHOP, that was a few miles from her condo, and parked the Cadillac. She sat there taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves, because she was beyond nervous, meeting her twin brother for the first time. A few minutes later, her phone rang. She picked up and saw _'Kozik'_ flashing on the screen. She groaned, pressed the end button, so it'd go straight to her voicemail, she didn't have time for his bullshit right now.

After a few more deep breaths, Alyssa grabbed her purse, got out of the car, and walked into the IHOP. "Hey, Aly… over here!" she heard to her left and saw Dean waving at her.

_"Fuck."_ she thought to herself. _"I should have brought Kozik or Jax… or even Happy."_ Alyssa walked up with a fake smile. "Hey, Dean… nice black eye."

"Well, you have your best friend to thank, for that."

"Yeah." she chuckled. "Remind me to thank him."

"Aly, just have a seat." Dean instructed and she sat down in front of the stranger, that had the same blue eyes as her. "Aly." Dean started. "This is Jared… Jared, this is Alyssa."

"Wow, I can't believe you're really here. Dean's told me so much about you."

"Yeah." she nodded. "I couldn't believe it either."

Dean gave Alyssa a funny look. "What happened to your face."

"Oh, this." she lightly touched her cheek. "It's nothing." she lied. "I got into a fight with some stupid bitch." she shrugged.

"So, Alyssa." Jared started. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Charming, apparently we both were, we had a little sister named Erin, Mom took off when I was seventeen, and I haven't seen her since. A year after that, our father Charlie died of a heart attack. I moved from Charming to here in LA, when I was twenty-four, and recently, actually yesterday." tears started falling down her cheeks. "I, uh, buried Erin."

"What!" Dean yelled.

"O-our sister died?" Jared asked. "How?"

"I'm not exactly sure who did it or who was involved, but I'll find that out next Wednesday."

Dean grabbed Alyssa's hand. "How come you didn't tell me about Erin? I would have been there for you."

She ripped her hand out of his grasp. "No, you couldn't of… not with all my family around me."

"What family?"

Alyssa looked up at Jared. "Both, Erin and I, grew up with this motorcycle club, but they're my family."

"What are they called?"

"SAMCRO."

"Wait." Jared started to think. "They have 'Sons of Anarchy' and a reaper on the back of their leather vests?"

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about… they have some of them in New York and Jersey."

"Well, there's charters all over the place, so I wouldn't be surprised if you did see some on the east coast." all three of them talked for another two hours, then Alyssa's phone rang. "Sorry, I have to take this." she announced, taking her phone out of her pocket, and pressed the talk button. "Yes, hello?"

"Where the hell are you? You're not at your place… so where are you?"

"Kozik?" she groaned. "What are you doing there? Did you follow me or something?"

"Had to, just in case you needed me."

"Me… need you? Well, I sure as hell don't need you right now."

"Aly, I don't have time to fight with you… where… "

Jax took the phone away from Kozik. "Aly, where are you?"

"Jax?"

"Yeah, it's me… and everyone else is here too." he paused. "Where. Are. You?"

Alyssa knew that tone in Jax's voice and didn't like it, but she gave in and sighed. "Stay where you're at, I'll be there in a few."

"A'ight." he told her, then she hung up her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go, Jared… people are waiting for me at my place and I'm sure I'm in trouble for taking off the way I did."

"Trouble?"

"It's fine." she waved her arm, then stood up. "It was nice meeting you." she smiled at Jared. "And give me a call, whenever."

"I will and nice meeting you too." he smiled back, then Alyssa nodded at Dean, and walked out to the Cadillac.

"World war three will be starting in my livingroom." she chuckled to herself, as she got in. "This is gonna be super fun, I can tell already." she muttered, before she drove off to her condo.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 12…

"So." Jared started, playing with a straw. "That's my sister, huh?"

"Yep."

"And you really think your plan is going to work?"

"It has to, Man." Dean paused. "All you gotta do is earn her trust, so I can get her back."

"I don't think she's into you anymore."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, the fact that she looks annoyed and disgusted with you… there's also that twin thing we have and I have a strong feeling, she don't want anything to do with you."

"Well, then." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "You need to do everything you can to get her to change her mind. It's a win-win. You get to know your long lost sister and I get my girlfriend back."

* * *

Alyssa pulled up to her condo and saw the bikes lined up, then shook her head, and counted to ten before she grabbed her purse, and got out of the Cadillac. First, she took her mail out of her mailbox, and casually walked inside.

"Aly." Jax started. "Where the hell where you?"

"IHOP… eating a short stack."

"Be serious, Aly." he groaned.

"I'm being serious." she looked up. "You wanna see my receipt?"

Leah walked up to Alyssa and gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, this?" she pointed to her cheek, glancing over at Kozik for a second. "Just got into a tiny fight with some punk-ass bitch." she shrugged. "But it's okay, because that person means_ nothing_ to me."

"Well, who did it?"

"Leah, just let it go, it's not important." she looked over at Jax. "So, why'd you guys follow me?"

Before he could respond, Leah spoke up. "We were worried about you and we didn't want you to be home alone, especially if Dean or Gary was around."

"I just wanted some pancakes, I mean, I wasn't even gonna stay long, I would have been back sometime tomorrow, so there was no need for the calvery."

"Bullshit, Aly!" Kozik yelled, walking up to her. "You didn't come here just for some fucking pancakes, we know you're here because of your twin brother."

Alyssa's eyes darted at Juice. "You told them? When I specifically told you not to?" he looked away and Alyssa shook her head, then turned her attention back to Kozik. "Why are you even here? I don't wanna be around you and I don't fucking trust you."

Kozik groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can we talk _alone_ for a second?"

"Hell no… whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of everyone." he didn't say anything, he just stood there glaring at her. "Don't be a pussy, if you have something to say, then fucking say it."

Jax had enough of their bickering, he pulled Kozik away from Alyssa by his cut, and stood in front of her. "Have you seen your brother yet?"

"Yes, I did, at IHOP, and Dean was there too."

"What?" Kozik tried getting back in Alyssa's face. "You met up with that asshole?"

Alyssa ignored his question, keeping her attention on Jax. "Jared seems okay, I gave him the cliff notes version of our family history. I also told him that I had some shit to do back home, so we'll just hang out later."

"What shit?"

"There's just some shit I have to take care of."

"Why don't you elaborate and tell everyone what you're really talking about?"

Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest as she was glaring at Kozik. "No."

"Fine, then I will."

"Kozik, don't… I need to do this on my own."

"I'm sorry, Aly." he put up his hands in defeat. "I care about you too much to just let you go into this, head on."

"Oh, you care about me? When you're the one that sla… "

"That's enough!" Jax yelled, cutting Alyssa off. "Kozik, what the hell is she talking about?"

Kozik saw Alyssa shaking her head, then he sighed. "Before Erin's funeral, I walked in and saw Aly talking to a Mayan Prospect, and she's supposed to text him, so they can meet, and he'd give her intel about who killed Erin."

"Al, you were gonna go meet with a Mayan, all by yourself?" Jax asked and Alyssa shrugged. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"He's harmless."

"Aly, none of the Mayans are harmless." Happy added. "You know that."

"Look, I don't care. I just want to find out who killed my sister and if I have to get the info from a Mayan, then so what, I can take care of myself."

"No." Jax shook his head. "You're not going by yourself."

"Yes, I am."

Jax got into her face. "No, you're not."

"You gonna stop me?"

"Al, listen to me, because I'm only gonna say this once."

"No, Jax."

"Shut up and listen."

"Jax… "

"ALYSSA, SHUT UP!" he shouted. "THIS IS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN… YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT CAR AND GET BACK TO CHARMING. WHEN WE ALL GET TO THE CLUBHOUSE, YOU WILL GIVE US WHATEVER WE NEED TO MEET WITH THAT MAYAN, AND YOU ARE GOING TO STAY OUT OF IT, SO WE CAN HANDLE IT." he paused, to take a breath. "Do. You. Got. That?" she just stood there, glaring at him. "Aly, you better answer me now. Do you… "

"Yeah, I got it!" she yelled back, then glared at Kozik. "Thanks, for selling me out, you punk-ass bitch." she stormed out of her condo, got into the Cadillac, and drove off, before any of them could stop her.

A few minutes later, Jax walked inside. "Shit, she's gone."

"Doesn't Gemma's car, have Lo-Jack?" Juice shrugged.

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "Track her down."

"Wait a minute." Leah said, louder than she wanted to.

"What?" Happy asked.

"Um." she started to think, then slowly looked up at Kozik, noticing his bruised face for the first time, and piecing things together. Once she did, her eyes widened as Kozik slowly shook his head.

Happy tapped her on her arm. "What is it?"

"I, uh, just need to talk to Aly."

Jax looked over at Juice. "You find her."

"I need a computer, because my laptop is at the clubhouse."

"Aly has one in her office." Leah suggested, then all of them walked in there, and Juice started the search.

* * *

Alyssa really didn't know where to go and she thought if she kept Gemma's car, then they'd find a way to track her down. She couldn't believe Jax yelled at her the way he did and nobody came to her defense. "Fucking traitors." she mumbled to herself, wiping the tears from her face. "All of them."

A few minutes later, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Aly… I didn't know who to call."

"What's wrong?"

"C-can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure."

"I need to get back to Charming to drop this car off… can you give me a ride back here?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem."

"Okay, I'm sitting at the Circle-K on Fifth Street."

"All right, I'll be right there."

"I know I've been a bitch, but thanks, Dean."

"No problem, Babe." he told her before he hung up the phone.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Well, Jared, that was your sister… she wants me to meet her in Charming to drop off someones car, then we'll come back here." Dean paused. "You wanna go?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see where Erin was buried."

"All right, then." Dean stood up from his seat. "See, my plan is already in motion, because _she_ needs _me_." he put a couple of twenty dollar bills on the table. "So let's do this."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 13…

It's been over an hour, since Juice started tracking Alyssa in Gemma's Cadillac, and the reason why, Alyssa's computer didn't have the proper tools, so Juice took it upon himself to download whatever he needed for the Lo-Jack search.

Leah noticed that everyone was in the room, except for Kozik, so she went out, hoping to bump into him. As she walked into the kitchen, she seen him sitting at the table looking at something in his hands, then she got closer to him, and saw that it was an old picture of him and Alyssa. "Did you get that out of Aly's room?" he just nodded, then Leah took a deep breath. "Okay, Kozik, I'm gonna tell you this right now, since it's just the two of us, but Aly told me how you guys, meaning the club, are so against hitting women." Kozik slowly looked up at Leah as she continued. "But if I ever find out you laid another hand on my best friend, I swear to God, I will kill you myself… she's already been through that shit from Dean and it messed her up, she don't need it from you too."

Kozik looked back down at the picture. "As soon as we find out who killed Erin and take care of the people responsible, I'm gonna go back to Tacoma, and stay out of Aly's way."

Leah was taken aback. She wasn't expecting that answer. "Uh, okay."

"What I did was wrong and there's no excuse for it. I feel like such an asshole and I did the one thing I said I'd never do to her, but leaving Charming." he shrugged. "It'll be easier on Aly and I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me."

Leah deeply sighed and leaned up against the counter. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Ever since the first time I saw her, but it don't matter anymore, because I know she won't trust me, ever again." he took the picture out of the frame and out it in the front pocket of his cut, then sighed. "I think me going back to Tacoma, will be best for both of us."

A few minutes later, Jax ran into the kitchen. "We got a lead on Aly, she's headed back to Charming… let's go." then all of them go on the bikes and left Alyssa's condo, heading north.

* * *

The whole ride to Charming, Alyssa cried off and on, mostly everytime she thought about Kozik, and she couldn't help it, she was still in love with him, and one little slap couldn't change that, no matter how much she wanted to hate him.

...

When Alyssa got to Gemma's, she dropped off the Cadillac, and parked it in the drive way. She got all her stuff out, put it in Dean's car, then left a note in the seat, then all three of them left back to LA, before she got caught by someone.

* * *

While Half Sack, Happy, Leah, and Chibs went to the clubhouse, Jax, Kozik, and Juice tracked the Cadillac to Gemma's house. After they checked everywhere, they came up empty, and there was no sign of Alyssa.

"She's not here." Juice said, stating the obvious.

"Then where the hell is she?" Jax asked, out loud.

"I'll call her." Kozik took out his cell phone and started calling, but then he snapped it shut a minute later. "All I was getting was her voicemail."

"Hey, guys!" Juice kind of yelled, getting their attention. "She left a note in the seat."

"Read it." Jax ordered.

Juice took a deep breath. "Came to drop off Gemma's car. I need some time alone, so don't go looking, because I promise, you won't find me. I'll come back, when I'm ready. I'm sorry, Kozik, 1-4-3 ." Juice looked up. "That's all she wrote."

"Let me see that." Kozik snatched it out of Juice's hand.

"What do those numbers mean?"

Kozik looked up at Jax with a smile. "She… Aly loves me, even after… " he shook his head. "Never mind, she loves me."

"What?" both Jax and Juice said, looking at him incredulously.

Kozik rolled his eyes, folded up the note, and put it in the front pocket of his cut, with the picture he had. "Never mind… it's a, her and I thing."

Jax ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I don't care what Aly says, we need to find her, before she meets with that Mayan… it could be a trap."

"Where do we even start?"

"Well." Jax looked over at Juice. "Can't you track her phone?"

"I can try, but it won't do no good, if it ain't with her, or if it's not on, or maybe in a ditch somewhere."

"Fuck!" Jax yelled, then headed towards his bike. "Well, let's see what we can do at the clubhouse." then the three of them go on and rode off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry so short, but trust me, it had to be. Don't worry, I think, for now, this will be the only chapter, this short… maybe. We'll see and thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 14…

A month later, after Alyssa dropped off the Cadillac, half way to Los Angeles, Alyssa changed her mind, and after a lot of crying and complaining, she convinced Dean to take her to Stockton, to stay in a hotel, because she didn't want to be too far away from the club, if she ever needed them. She also convinced Jared to stay a little bit longer, on his trip, so they could get to know each other better.

During those four weeks, Alyssa's noticed the way Dean's been acting towards her. It's like his mood changed and he's been very possessive-like. Both she and Jared thinks he's on some kind of drugs, and it's been freaking Alyssa out a little bit, but she don't want to confront him, in case he happens to flip out or something.

The Wednesday that Alyssa was supposed to meet with Drew, didn't happen. He sent her a text that night, telling her there was too much heat on him, and until it was lifted, there was nothing he could do, so she has to wait for him to text her back, with a different time, and place to meet.

Every so often, Alyssa would send text messages to Kozik, Jax, and Leah that she was doing okay. She didn't want them to worry about her, but when they'd try to call her back, she'd turn off her phone, and it'd go straight to voicemail. The club, Leah, and Gemma was kind of relieved that Alyssa was all right, but they still wanted to know where she was. She also sent a text to Kozik and Jax telling them she didn't meet with Drew, and she's waiting for further instructions.

The whole time Alyssa's been gone, all she could think about was Kozik and there's been many times, she'd scroll down to his number on her phone, and just stare at it. Many times, she wanted to tell him that she loves him and that she forgives him, but she'd chicken out every damn time.

* * *

It was a Friday night, the day before Jared had to leave, and get back to New York. Alyssa hasn't seen or heard from Dean in four days and she's enjoyed spending time with Jared, but she feels like something was not right, and the feeling in her gut, was telling her that something bad was going to happen, and she knows Jared feels it too, because he's been giving her worried looks.

As Jared and Alyssa were watching TV, she got up, and stretched. "There's nothing to watch." she went into her suitcase and grabbed some clothes. "So, I'm taking a shower… you should order a pizza."

"Okay." Jared laughed, taking out his phone. "I'm on it."

"Pepperoni with extra sauce… and get some breadsticks." she said, before walking into the bathroom. After Alyssa turned on the water and wrapped herself in a towel, she sat down on the edge of the tub, and took a deep breath, pressing speed dial number seven.

"Hello? Aly? Oh, shit! Is that you?"

She smiled a little. "Yes, Kozik… it's me."

"Oh, thank God, I've been going crazy, looking for you… where are you?"

"Well, I'm closer than you think."

"You're in Charming?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Not that close." she giggled.

"Aly." Kozik sighed. "I miss your laugh." he paused. "Look, I'm sorry for breaking that promise, when I hit you. It shouldn't have happened and there's no excuse, but I'm truly sorry and I'll do anything for you to forgive and trust me again."

"Yeah." she started. "We need to talk about this, but I do forgive you."

"Really?" he sounded surprised. "You do?"

"Yes, can we meet somewhere… and talk."

"Just tell me the time and place, I will be there."

"Okay, let me take a shower, and after I think of a place, I'll call you back."

"Taking a shower, huh? Without me?"

"Yeah." she giggled. "For now, I'll call you back in a little bit."

"Okay, bye… Baby."

"Bye." she told him with a little giggle, then hung up. Alyssa smiled, then got into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, as she was getting ready to turn off the water, she heard a loud noise, followed by another one. She turned off the water, quickly dried off, and put on her clothes. She grabbed her cell phone and quietly opened the door to take a peek. Alyssa raised her eyebrow, when she saw Dean sitting on a chair, staring at the ground, nervously tapping his knee. She thought it was a little odd and she really didn't want to be around Dean right now, so she pressed redial on her phone.

"Hey, Babe… I was wondering when you were gonna call me back." he paused. "What are you doing? Still in the shower?"

"I just got out and I'm dressed." she sighed. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course, where are you?"

"At the Motel 6, off of Highway four, on Main Street… room five."

"You're in Stockton?"

"I told you I was close… but I have all my luggage with me and I don't think you'll be able to put it on your bike."

"Okay, I'll just borrow the tow truck or Jax's truck."

"Please hurry."

Kozik noticed the tone in her voice. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's Dean… he's here and he's been acting different. This is the first time I seen him in, like, four days, and I'm afraid he might be on something."

"Is it just you and him… alone?"

"No, no, I've been here with Jared, getting to know him, and stuff." Alyssa sighed. "Please come get me… I need you."

"Okay, I'll be right there, just hang on."

"Thanks."

"No problem." he told her, then hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Happy asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"It was Aly, she's over in Stockton with her brother, and she wants to leave, because Dean's there."

"Do you need some back up?"

"Nah." Kozik waved his arm. "I'll be fine."

"A'ight." Happy nodded. "Bring your Old Lady home."

"Oh, I will." Kozik told him, before walking out of the clubhouse. He found Jax over by the garage, sitting on a crate. "Hey, Man." he jogged up to him. "Can I borrow your truck?"

"For what?"

"Aly called."

Jax stood up with his eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Yeah, she's been in Stockton this whole time with her brother and Dean's there, so I'll need your truck for all of her shit."

Jax took his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Kozik. "Do not crash it and tell Aly… her and I need to talk."

"Okay." he nodded.

"Wait… you gonna tell her what you did with Gizmo?"

Kozik laughed. "I will, eventually." he turned around and walked over to Jax's truck. "Be back later." then he got in and drove off.

* * *

Jared's phone rang with a text message. He opened it and saw that it was from Alyssa. _"Pack all of your stuff. We're leaving when Kozik gets here. I do not trust Dean."_

Jared texted her back, a few minutes later. _"Okay."_ he put his phone in his pocket and looked over at Dean. "So, Man." he started. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah." Dean was scratching at his arm. "I've been a little busy." he looked around. "Where's Aly?"

"Taking a shower, she should be out soon." Jared couldn't help to notice how strung out Dean was. "Are you okay?"

Dean slowly looked over at him and Jared saw how bloodshot his eyes were. "I'm fine."

"You sure? It looks like you haven't slept in days."

"I'm fine." Dean repeated, in an irritated tone.

"Okay, then." Jared raised his hands in defeat. "Just wondering."

"Well, don't… it's none of your damn business." Dean growled, then looked back down at the ground, waiting for Alyssa to get out of the shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 15…

Twenty minutes later, both Jared and Dean heard a knock at the door. Before Jared could get up to open it, Alyssa sprinted out of the bathroom. "I got it!" she opened it and smiled. "Kozik." she jumped into his arms. "Oh, my God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Baby." he whispered, then he kissed her neck.

As soon as they let go, both of them heard. "What the fuck is going on?"

Alyssa slowly turned around and saw Dean extremely pissed off. "Well." she started, holding on to Kozik's hand. "He's here to pick me up."

"No, you're not leaving, Aly." Dean shook his head. "You're staying here."

Kozik pulled Alyssa behind him and got into Dean's face. "_My_ woman is coming with me and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it." he paused. "Go get your stuff, Baby."

"_Baby_." Dean mocked. "You're leaving your stuff here… with _me_."

"Look, Man." Kozik started. "I don't wanna have to kick your ass, like we did last time."

"Yeah." Dean chuckled. "I don't see that happening, but either way, Aly's staying with me."

"Over my dead body."

"It's funny you say that." Dean smirked, then within seconds, he pulled out a gun from behind his back, and pointed it at Kozik's face. "Because." he cocked it, with a bullet in the chamber. "It _can_ be arranged."

"Dean, put the damn gun down." Alyssa said, now standing in front of Kozik.

"Get out of the way, Aly."

"Dean, stop it… you don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do, _you_ belong to _me_."

Both Kozik and Alyssa noticed how bloodshot his eyes were, then Alyssa took a deep breath, and raised her hands in defeat as she saw Jared holding a vase near Dean's head. "Okay, okay… I'll go with you, Dean." tears were rolling down her face. "Just don't hurt him."

"Sorry, Aly." he smirked. "But Kozik's gotta go." he pointed his gun at Kozik's forehead. "Goodbye, Asshole."

"NOOOOO!" Alyssa screamed, trying to shield him, and suddenly, Jared hit Dean in the head, with the vase as hard as he could, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Alyssa jumped into Jared's arms for hug. "Thank you, Jared… thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

Alyssa let go and Kozik pulled her into his arms. "Baby, you were gonna take a bullet for me?" she nodded, into his chest. "Holy shit… "

"Koz." she broke from the hug. "This is my brother Jared… Jared, this is Kozik."

"Hey." Jared nodded.

"Thanks, Man." Kozik held out his hand and Jared shook it. "I owe you one."

"Oh." Jared let go and waved his arm. "It's no problem… I mean, she is my sister, and even though she's five minutes older than me, I have a duty to protect her from anyone." he kind of glared at Kozik. "Present company included."

Alyssa saw both of them glaring at each other. "Um, can we please go?"

"Yeah, Baby." Kozik nodded. "Let's get your shit."

"Jared's coming too, he leaves back to New York tomorrow."

"Okay… go ahead and get in Jax's truck." Kozik kissed her on the cheek. "I'll bring your stuff out." then Alyssa got into the truck, as Kozik was gathering her suitcases. "Present company included, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I don't plan on hurting her, if that's what you're thinking."

"Hey." Jared raised his hands up. "I'm just saying… I'm sure you'd be the same way, if you had a sister." Kozik just nodded, because Jared was right. "Hey, if I tell you something, you promise you won't tell Aly?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Fair enough." Jared nodded. "I've been thinking about staying in Charming, I mean, I've been here for over a month, and I like it, so when I go back to New York, I'm packing up everything, and bringing my son to live here."

"Oh, that's cool, Man… Aly would like that."

"And I want to surprise her."

"Okay… I won't say nothing."

"Thanks." Jared smiled, walking over to the door, then as he took his stuff to the truck, Kozik tied Dean up in a chair. Jared came back in, a minute later. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming back for him, so he needs to be tied up, while I take you and Aly to Charming."

"Oh, okay." Jared shrugged, then Kozik grabbed Alyssa's stuff to the truck, both of them got in, and Kozik drove off.

* * *

A little bit later, Kozik pulled into T - M and parked Jax's truck, back in it's spot, then the three of them got out. "Where are we?" Jared asked, looking around.

"At the clubhouse, where the guys hang out." she pointed to her left. "And that's the auto shop, where they work."

"Oh, cool." Jared nodded.

"So." Alyssa started, as Kozik put his arm around her shoulder. "How much does everyone hate me?"

"Baby, they don't hate you." he shook his head. "But they were worried about you, especially Leah and me… Jax too, and he needs to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." she slowly nodded, then Kozik started opening the door. "_Here we go." _she thought to herself, and walked in.

Alyssa barely got her whole body through the door, when she got tackled by Leah. "Oh, my God, Aly… don't you ever leave me like that again or I'll kick your ass."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry… it won't happen again."

"That's what I thought." Leah broke from the hug and giggled.

"Drinking, huh?"

"Uh-huh." she proudly nodded, then looked over. "Hey, is this your brother?"

"Uh, yeah… Leah, this is Jared." Alyssa paused. "And Jared, this is Leah - my drunken best friend."

"Nice too meet you." Leah smiled.

"Likewise." he nodded.

As Alyssa looked to her left, she saw Tig, Bobby, Half Sack, Chibs, and Juice tackle her for a group hug. "Yeah." she laughed. "I missed all of you guys too."

Bobby let go first. "We're just glad you're home."

"Yeah." she squeezed out of the hug. "I had my brother with me… guys this is Jared." she paused. "Jared, this is Bobby, Chibs, Half Sack, Juice, and Tig."

"Hey." Jared waved, then all of them nodded.

"Where's Hap?" Kozik asked Half Sack.

"In the chapel with Clay."

"Okay." he nodded, then gave Alyssa a kiss on her forehead, and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey! What about me?" a familiar voice said, behind her.

Alyssa slowly turned around and her eyes widened. "Opie!" she ran and gave him a hug. "You're finally free."

"Yeah, finally."

Alyssa let him go and put her hand on her hip. "When'd you get out?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Yeah, Jax mentioned that to me, not too long ago." she smiled, then looked over at Chibs. "Do you know where Jax is?"

"In his room, Love."

"Okay, Ope, this is my brother Jared… Jared, mingle with my family."

"All right." he laughed.

Opie smacked Jared on his shoulder. "Let's get you started with a drink."

Alyssa chuckled as she walked down the hallway, then when she stood in front of Jax's door, she counted to three in her head before she knocked. "Come in!" she heard him yell, then she opened the door, and walked in. Jax looked up and before Alyssa could open her mouth to say something, Jax got up, and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered, shutting the the door with his foot.

"It's okay, Jax."

"No, you're my best friend and I shouldn't have gotten that pissed off at you, the way I did."

Alyssa backed up to look at him, then cupped his face with her hands. "It's okay, you were protecting me, but I was being stubborn as usual... I know that and _I'm_ sorry." she dropped her hands from his face and sighed. "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass."

"Al, if anything ever happened to you and I wasn't able to stop it, before or after the fact, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. There's only two women, here, that I really care about with everything I have, that's you and Gemma, so I'll do whatever I have to… to protect you both."

"I know." she slightly nodded.

"I love you, Al… you're like the little sister I've always wanted, so don't be upset or try to shut me out, because I refuse to sit back and let something happen to you."

"Okay." she gave him a weak smile. "I love you too, Jackson."

Jax smiled back, then his face fell, when he saw the look on Alyssa's face. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, when I was at the motel, I could tell that Dean was strung out on something, but when Kozik came to pick me up, Dean threatened to kill him. He even had a gun to his face, but I got in the middle it."

"Al." Jax frowned. "Are you crazy? You don't want to get in front of a gun, especially when a drug addict is holding it, they're unstable."

"I know, I know… but I felt as if I needed to protect Kozik, I didn't want him to get killed." all of a sudden, Alyssa lost her balance and almost fell, but grabbed onto Jax's cut in time.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." she stood up straight. "I'm fine… I just feel a little dizzy, but I'm okay."

"All right, then what happened?"

"Jared was behind him, holding up a vase, and before Dean pulled the trigger, Jared hit him over the head, and it knocked him out." she paused. "I think Kozik left him there, at the motel."

A few seconds later, Jax's door opened. "Hey." Kozik said, as him and Happy walked in. "Hap and I are gonna take care of Dean… I tied him up, you coming?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "Let's take care of this asshole, once and for all."

"Welcome home." Happy said, giving Alyssa a hug.

"Thanks." she nodded, then let go. "I missed you guys."

"Everything okay with you two?" Kozik asked, pointing between Jax and Alyssa.

"Yeah." she smiled. "We're good."

"A'ight." Happy nodded. "Let's do this shit!" then the four of them walked out of Jax's room.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 16…

They walked to the main part of the clubhouse, then Alyssa grabbed Jax's arm. "I want you to meet my brother."

"Okay." then he looked at Happy and Kozik. "I'll be outside, in a minute."

Happy nodded and walked out the door as Kozik gave Alyssa a hug. "I'll be back, Baby."

"You better." she whispered against his neck. "In one piece." then backed up to look at him. "All three of you."

Kozik gave her a kiss on her forehead. "See you in a little bit."

"Okay, Babe." she nodded, and watched him walk outside. Alyssa grabbed Jax's arm and pulled him over to the couch area, where Half Sack, Juice, Jared, Leah, and Bobby were sitting. "Jared." she started as he looked up. "This is my best friend Jax."

"Hey!" Leah threw a cheeto at Alyssa's face. "What about me?"

"Okay, my bad." she laughed. "Let me rephrase that… Jared, this is my best 'guy' friend Jax."

"That's better." Leah said, then drank a sip of her beer.

Alyssa playfully rolled her eyes. "Jax, this is my brother Jared."

"How you doing, Man." Jax held out his hand.

Jared shook it, then let go. "I'm doing pretty good."

"That's good." Jax nodded. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

Jax turned his attention to Alyssa. "We'll be back."

"Okay." she pointed her finger in his face. "Be safe and keep an eye on my man."

"Mine too!" Leah raised her hand, laughing.

"I will." he chuckled, shaking his head. "See ya."

"Bye." Alyssa waved, as Jax walked out. Leah stood up and stood in front of Alyssa, with a weird look on her face. "What?"

"_You_." she poked Alyssa in her boob. "Should have a shot with _me_." she poked her own boob, making Alyssa laugh, then poked hers and Alyssa's. "_We_ can drink some Patron, you're favorite."

"Leah… how much have you had?"

"After the fifth shot, I lost count, so who knows."

"I'll take a rain check… I'm tired and I wanna sleep."

"Fine." Leah pouted. "I'll drink with Hap, when he gets back." suddenly, Leah busted up laughing, falling back on the couch. "I made a rhyme!"

"Yeah, wow… you're cut off." Alyssa laughed, then looked at Jared. "Keep an eye on her, until Happy gets back, and when they do, ask Jax if you can crash into one of the empty rooms."

"Okay, good night, Sis."

She smiked. "Night… good night, everyone."

"Good night!" they all said, in unison, then Alyssa went into Kozik's room, laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"FUCK!" Kozik shouted, punching a hole in the wall. "I tied up that asshole… how the fuck did he get loose!" Jax and Happy knew it was a rhetorical question, so they didn't answer. "That shithead could be anywhere."

"All right, look." Jax started to think. "If he's after Aly, then we need to keep a close eye on her… and Leah too, just in case."

"He won't come anywhere near my girl." Happy shook his head.

"And we'll have to watch out for Jared." Kozik started. "Only tonight and tomorrow, though."

"Why?" Jax asked, as he leaned up against the door.

"He's leaving back to New York and he'll be fine over there, away from Dean."

"Okay." Jax nodded. "I'm sure Aly will want to go with him to the airport."

"Yeah." Kozik said and Happy nodded. "Wait." Kozik held up his hand. "Aly's gonna ask if we took care of Dean."

Jax rubbed his face. "We'll just have to tell her… that we handled it. In the meantime, just have Juice try and track him. I don't want Aly to be worried or afraid." he looked between Kozik and Happy. "Agreed? We don't tell her."

"Agreed." both of them nodded.

"Okay." Jax opened the door. "Let's go." then the three of them got on their bikes and rode off.

* * *

Alyssa felt the bed dip, followed by arms wrapping around her. "Hey, Koz." she mumbled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Baby." he kissed her on her shoulder blade. "Everything's fine."

"Did you take care of Dean?"

"Yep." he lied. "And… you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Okay." she rolled over facing him. "I love you."

Kozik took a deep breath. "Yeah, love you too." he kissed the top of her head, then held her tight, thinking if it was the right not telling her the truth about Dean.

* * *

The next day, after Jared got all of his stuff together, and was ready to go, him and Alyssa were sitting outside on the picnic table. "So." she started. "When will I see you again?"

"I'll probably make another trip over here… in a few months or something."

"Okay, cool." she nodded. "I'll be staying here. I don't want to go back to LA, unless I go down and get my stuff and my cat." A few minutes later, Gemma pulled up in her Cadillac, as Clay pulled up on his bike, then Alyssa smiled. "I want you to meet a few more people, my godmother, and my Papa Bear."

"All right." Jared nodded.

As Gemma and Clay walked up to them, Alyssa jumped off the pinic table, and gave Gemma a hug. "Aly, you're home! You're so lucky I love the hell out of you… don't you ever leave again or I'll kick your ass."

"Deal." she nodded, then let go, and gave Clay a hug.

"That rule goes for me too." he chuckled.

"Fair enough, because I've decided to stay in Charming." she let go. "Okay." she smacked Jared's arm. "This is my brother, Jared." Alyssa paused. "Jared… this is my godmother Gemma and my Papa Bear Clay."

"Nice to meet you." Jared smiled.

"Likewise." Gemma said, as Clay nodded, then Gemma looked back and forth at Alyssa and Jared. "Wow, you two _do_ look alike."

"I gotta get into the clubhouse." Clay announced, before walking away.

"So Jax tells me, you're leaving today?" Gemma asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah." Jared nodded. "My flight's at three."

"Well, have a safe trip." Gemma looked over at Alyssa. "I need to talk to you, so how 'bout after we have dinner at the house?"

"Sure… what time?"

"I'm thinking around eight-ish."

"Okay." Alyssa nodded, then Gemma smiled, and walked over to the office. Alyssa sat back down on the picnic table. "And that's my all my family."

"They're cool people."

"Yeah." Alyssa chuckled. "I love them."

Five minutes later, Kozik, Chibs, Half Sack, Jax, and Juice walked up to them. "Ready to go?" Jax asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jared nodded.

Alyssa looked around. "No Leah… or Hap?"

Kozik shook his head and laughed. "Leah has a killer hang over."

"Figures." she playfully rolled her eyes. "Jax, I wanna stop by the cemetery, for a second."

"That's fine!" he nodded, starting his bike.

"Let's get going, Lad." Chibs smacked Jared on his arm. "In the van." Jared nodded and got off the picnic table, and went with Chibs to the van.

Kozik stood in front of Alyssa. "Baby, you're riding with me."

She smirked. "And I better be the only _one_ riding with you."

"You are."

"Good answer."

"Of course." he nodded, then she giggled, grabbing his hand. As she got off the picnic table, she lost her balance, but Kozik caught her in time, before she fell. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I must have got up to quickly… but I'm fine."

"You sure?" she nodded at him with a smile. "Okay, come on." he held her hand, then they got on his bike, and all of them took off to the cemetery.

* * *

Jared got to see Erin's grave for ten minutes, then they went straight to the airport. Alyssa was standing there, in front of the security checkpoint, watching Jared dig in his backpack for his ID, trying not to cry. "Well." she started. "I guess I'll see you in a few months."

"Aly, it'll be fine… we can text, email, or whatever."

"Okay." she whined, giving him a hug. "You better text me, Mister."

Jared let go of Alyssa and held up his hand. "Scouts honor." he wiped away the tears on her face. "I'm glad I found you, I mean, I've always wanted a sister."

Alyssa smiled, through the new tears falling down her cheeks, and gave him another quick hug. "You have a safe flight."

"I will." he let go, then put something in her hand. "A picture of Riley and I."

"Thanks... he looks adorable."

"Thank you." he nodded, then looked at Kozik. "Take care of my sister."

"Don't worry." Kozik wrapped his arms around her. "She's in good hands."

"Okay, thanks for letting me stay at the clubhouse."

"No problem, Man." Jax nodded, then Jared smiled at Alyssa, and walked through the security, to his gate. As everyone was walking to the parking garage. "Hey, Gemma's having dinner at her and Clay's… eight o'clock." everyone just nodded, then they all left the airport.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 17…

As they got into Charming, Alyssa noticed Kozik and Jax nod at each other, then her and Kozik went one way, as the rest of them went the other way, towards the clubhouse. When he stopped at a red light, Alyssa smacked him on his shoulder. "Where we going?"

"It's a surprise." he laughed. "And from this point on, I want you to close your eyes."

"Uh, okay." she shut her eyes and held on tight to him.

Ten minutes later, Kozik came to a stop, and shut off his bike. "We're here, but keep your eyes closed."

"Okay, okay." she said, as he helped her to her feet, then after he got off, he grabbed onto her, and slowly walked with her.

They came to a sudden stop, then Kozik wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay, open your eyes."

Alyssa opened one eye, then quickly opened the other. "Who's house is this?"

"Yours."

"What?" her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Baby… it's yours." he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then put the keys in her hands. "All yours."

"When'd you get it?"

"Two and a half weeks ago."

"You did?" he nodded. "But what if I never came back?"

"I know you would have, eventually." he rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's a three car garage, with four bedrooms, two bathrooms… and a big backyard, plus Juice installed it with the best security system."

"And it's all for me?"

"Of course." he let go and grabbed her hand. "Come look." he took another key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and walked in.

Alyssa gasped, looking around. "Hey, those are my couches… my TV, and my coffee table."

"Yeah." he nodded. "Me, the guys, and Leah went down to LA for the weekend, got your shit, and moved it all in here, while you were gone." he started walking down the hallway. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

"Uh, okay." she nodded.

"I got another surprise!" he yelled. "Close your eyes!"

"Okay." she shut them. "They're closed."

Seconds later, Kozik lightly touched Alyssa's arm. "Hey, open your eyes."

Alyssa shot her eyes open and gasped. "You brought Gizmo!" she grabbed him out of Kozik's arms and hugged him. "I missed you so much." she looked up at Kozik with her eyes glossy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Baby." suddenly, she put Gizmo down on the couch, and smirked at Kozik. "What?" she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Kozik laughed, but his laughter died down, when he saw the weird look on Alyssa's face. "You okay?"

"No." she jumped out of his arms and ran into the kitchen to throw up in the trash can.

"Babe." he slowly walked in. "Are you okay?" she lifted her head up a little and glared at him, then he raised his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay… my bad."

"Sorry." she stood up and leaned against the counter. "I just… I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe it's something I ate." Kozik went up and picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?"

"You're gonna lay down for a while." he walked down the hallway and opened the door. "Here's your room."

"That's mine too."

Kozik chuckled, laying her down in the middle of her king size bed. "Yeah, I told you we brought everything." he kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

"Wait." she grabbed his arm. "Where you going?"

"I'm just gonna throw that trash bag in the kitchen away, then check the house and lock up, so I can stay in here with you, and we can take a nap or something before Gemma's dinner."

"Oh." she rolled on her side. "Okay."

"Be right back, Baby." he said, before walking out. After he threw the bag away outside, he was checking the house, making sure everything was okay. As he was about to go back into the room, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Kozik."

"Who's this?"

"It's Amber."

Kozik made a face as he walked out to the backyard. "Oh, hey… what's up?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Kozik, I'd rather tell you in person."

He groaned loudly. "Just tell me now."

"Okay." she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What!" he yelled.

"I said… I'm pregnant."

Kozik nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"I'm not, Babe. I took a test, it came out positive, then I went to my doctor, and he confirmed it." she paused. "Isn't this great news?"

"No… I've already told you, I don't want any kids, but you're either lying or it's not mine, because I know for a fact, that I wrapped my shit up."

"Kozik, I'm not lying… this baby is yours."

"Look." he took a deep breath. "I really don't have time for this." then he hung up on her and shut off his phone. He couldn't believe this was happening, he finally gets Alyssa back into his life, then Amber springs baby-mama drama. Kozik walked back into the house and he was about to go back in the room with Alyssa, but he just couldn't, so he sat down on the couch, watching TV, and was thinking about what to do about Amber.

* * *

Alyssa woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat up and found it on the other side of the bed, and noticed that Kozik wasn't in there. She shrugged it off, then pressed the talk button. "Hello?" she yawned.

"I am so sorry, I didn't go with you to the airport."

"It's fine, Leah."

"You sure? I mean, if it makes you feel any better… I feel like shit."

Alyssa laughed a little. "It's okay and it's not a big deal."

"Good." Leah paused. "So, how are you liking your new place?"

"It's awesome… I just can't believe it, plus Gizmo is here? It's just awesome, thanks."

"No problem." Leah chuckled. "Actually, Hap tried to get Kozik not to bring your cat, but he did it anyway."

"Good, because Gizmo is, like, my baby." Alyssa laughed, then looked around. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"Yep… it's about six-thirty."

"Oh, okay, I have time to take a shower, and get dressed before dinner at Gemma's."

"Me too."

Alyssa yawned again and got up from her bed. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, bye, Aly."

"See ya, Leah." Alyssa said, then hung up her phone, and walked out of her room. She went down the hallway and heard the TV on, so she walked into the livingroom, and saw Kozik asleep on the couch, with Gizmo sleeping on his chest. "Awe." she sat on her coffee table and smiled. "Kozik." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "Wake up."

"What?" he mumbled.

"Kozik."

He opened one eye, then closed it. "What's up, Babe." he grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him, making Gizmo jump off.

"How come you didn't come back in the room?"

"Sorry, I got distracted… watching TV."

"Okay, well, it's around six-thirty, I was gonna get in the shower, then get ready to go."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah and taking a nap helped."

"Good." he nodded. "You go ahead and take your shower… wake me up when you're ready."

"Uh, okay." she said, climbing off of him. "I'll, uh, be out in a little bit."

"Uh-huh." he nodded, closing his eyes, then she walked back into her room, thinking that Kozik was acting a little different. She grabbed an outfit, then went into her bathroom, and took a shower.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 18…

After Kozik parked his bike with the rest of them at Gemma and Clay's, him and Alyssa walked into the house. "Aly!"

"Hey, Luann." Alyssa gave her a hug.

"How you doing, Baby Girl?"

"I'm doing okay… how are you?"

Luann let go. "I'm good and I'm so glad you're home."

"Hey." Kozik tapped Alyssa on the arm. "I'm gonna go see what the guys are doing." she nodded. "Good seeing you, Luann."

"You too, Kozik." then after he walked away, Luann turned her attention to Alyssa. "So are you staying in Charming?"

"Yeah, Kozik got me a house to live in, and honestly, I'd rather stay here anyway, all my family is here."

"That's good."

"Yep." Alyssa nodded, then looked over, and saw Gemma waving at her. "I'll be right back." she smiled. "Excuse me." then she walked into the kitchen. "What's up, Gemma?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about, but I'll tell you after dinner."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Good." Gemma nodded. "How do you like your new house?"

"It's great." Alyssa chuckled. "And I was completely surprised."

"Glad you like it, now help me set the table."

"Yes, Godmother." Alyssa gave her a half-ass salute, making her laugh, then they set the table. Within a half an hour, dinner was on the table, and everyone was eating.

"Aly." Luann started. "When you having a house warming party?"

"Not sure, I haven't thought about it yet."

"Well, start thinking about it." Gemma nodded. "Because you're having one."

"Okay." Alyssa laughed. "Everyone… I'm having a house warming party."

"Yay, you!" Leah cheered. "It'll be awesome."

"Yeah." Happy scoffed. "It'll be awesome, if you get rid of that cat."

"Hap." Alyssa pointed her fork at him. "Gizmo rocks… he's the coolest cat in the world." he just glared at her. "And I know, deep down you have a soft spot for him."

"Riiiiiight." he slightly shook his head. "I should just get you a dog."

"Okay." she nodded. "I wouldn't mind having one… as long as the dog is the same size as Gizmo or close to it."

"Ugh." Happy groaned. "Then the dog will be a big pussy." Alyssa laughed out loud, as did everyone else at the table. "What?" he said, innocently. "It's true."

"You." Leah kissed Happy's cheek. "Are adorable, Mister."

Gemma chuckled, then she happened to look over at what Alyssa was eating, and raised her eyebrow. _"Corn and ranch? That's not normal."_ she thought to herself, then as she was about to say something to her, there was a knock at the door.

"Go get it, Prospect." Clay ordered.

"I'm on it." Half Sack nodded, getting up from the table. As he was about to grab the door handle, it swung open, and he groaned. "Come on in, Ope."

"Thanks." Opie walked in and shut the door behind him, then him and Half Sack sat down at the table. Opie nodded at Gemma. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine." she smiled. "There's plenty to eat, so dig in."

A few minutes later, Kozik's phone rang with a text message. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. _"I have a doctor's appointment for an ultrasound in two weeks, in Oakland. 10am. Be there. Love, Amber."_

Alyssa saw the frown on Kozik's face and nudged his arm. "Who is it?"

"Nobody." he quickly snapped it shut and put it back in his pocket, then saw the look Alyssa was giving him. "What? It's nobody."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Babe." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay?"

"Yeah." she slowly nodded. "Okay."

A little while later, after the table was cleared off, the kitchen was clean, and the dishes were done, while the guys were either outside or watching the game in the livingroom, Alyssa was with Gemma in Clay's office. Gemma was staring at a folder in front of her on the desk, then lit a cigarette, before she spoke. "You know, your mother was my best friend, right?"

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded.

Gemma stopped to think for a second, then put the folder into the desk, and pulled out an envelope. "Clay didn't think you were ready for _this_ secret."

"What secret?"

"Before Leslie took off, she made me promise to keep an eye on you, which I have anyway."

"Okay." Alyssa nodded, again, not knowing where she was going with this.

"I have a letter that Leslie sent, a year ago."

"You know where she is?"

"Yeah." Gemma took a deep breath. "She's living in Orlando, Florida with her husband Derek and her three sons." she slid the envelope in front of Alyssa. "She seems very happy."

Alyssa stared at it, trying to hold back her tears. "W-why are you telling me this?" Jax was about to walk into Clay's office to grab something, until he heard voices, then stood by the door, and listened.

"Because I love you and I felt you had a right to know."

"W-why doesn't she want me? Or even Jared?" a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Is she ashamed of me?"

Gemma opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. _"No. One secret at a time."_she thought to herself, then looked up at Alyssa. "I'm sorry, Baby."

Alyssa quickly stood up. "If I ever have kids, I will _never… _just up and leave them, for any reason, like that coward left me." she took a few deep breaths, then slid the envelope away from her. "Thank you, Gemma."

"You're welcome and you know that I'm always here for you… whenever you need me."

"I know." Alyssa smiled. "You're more of a mother to me, than mine ever was, and I love you for that." then as she walked out of the room, she came face to face with Jax. Before she could open her mouth to say something, he just gave her a hug, and she knew that everything would be okay, with or without her mother.

* * *

Kozik locked up the house and walked into Alyssa's room. He saw her sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest, looking upset. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her. "You haven't said much since we left Gemma's."

"In the future… if and when I have kids." Alyssa paused as Kozik swallowed hard, then she looked up at him. "I will _never_abandon them… _ever._"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I don't really know the reason why, but apparently, my mother is living in Florida with the family, she's always wanted." Alyssa had a few tears falling down her cheeks. "She never wanted me… or Jared."

Kozik rubbed her knee. "I'm sorry, Babe."

"Well." she shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned… Gemma's the closest thing I have for a mom and Jax is a brother, more than Jared."

"That's good." Kozik nodded. "They've always been there for you."

"Exactly… I don't need Leslie or her new family. I got my family that loves me, here in Charming."

"Yes, you do." as Kozik was about to lean in to kiss Alyssa, his phone rang. "Ugh." he groaned, taking it out of his pocket, then flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby."

"Uh." his eyes slightly widened as he got up from the bed. "Hang on a sec." he said into the phone and walked out of the room. Alyssa thought it was weird, but she shrugged it off, and went to sleep. Kozik went out to the front yard and groaned again. "What do you want, Amber?"

"You, silly… did you get my text earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"Kozik." she whined. "Please? This is our baby appointment."

"How do you even know that it's mine?"

"Because you're the only one I slept with, so it has to be." Amber paused. "When the day gets closer, I'll text you with the directions to my doctor's office."

"Fine… do what you gotta do." he told her, then hung up his phone. He sat down on the steps and heavily sighed, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess without hurting Alyssa.

* * *

"Oh, no." Alyssa's eyes shot open, then she sprang out of bed, and ran into her bathroom to throw up in the toilet. "Ugh." she groaned. "I hate this." a few minutes later, she flushed, rinsed out her mouth, and walked out into her room. Before she turned off the light, she saw that the bed was empty. "Where the hell is Kozik?" she muttered.

She grabbed her phone and _'3:45am' _was staring right back at her, then she walked out into the livingroom, where she saw Kozik asleep on the couch. She didn't want to disturb him, so she covered him up with the blanket, then went in her room, and went back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 19…

Clay walked out of the room and saw Gemma at the table, with a cigarette in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. "You got up early." he said, sitting down on the chair.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep."

"What's all that?"

Gemma took a puff and blew out the smoke. "I told Aly about Leslie living in Florida, last night, with her new family."

"What? That's what you told her?" Clay heavily sighed. "How'd she take it?"

"She was upset, but that was to be expected... but there's something else, that I wasn't able to tell her, and I haven't told Jax either."

"What? That _you are_ Aly and Jared's mother and Erin is Leslie's daughter?"

"Erin's is John's too."

"What?"

Gemma slid the papers over to Clay. "This is the reason why Leslie took off."

"Hey, these are DNA results… between Erin and John." Clay's eyes widened. "John Teller _is_ Erin's father?"

"Yes." Gemma nodded. " Leslie had an affair with John. She got pregnant, then Erin was born. Leslie was so ashamed for betraying Charlie and me, that's why she took left to Florida."

"Jesus Christ." Clay put the paper down and rubbed his face. "And Jax knows none of this?"

"Nope." Gemma shook her head. "Only you do… and as far as I know, John didn't know about Erin either." she put out her cigarette in the ashtray. "So with that in mind, do not say a word to anyone. I'll tell Aly and Jax when the time is right."

"I want to be there when you tell Aly." he shrugged. "To show her some support."

"Okay, Baby."

"Well." Clay stood up and gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta get to the clubhouse."

"I'll be at the garage in a little bit." she smiled, then Clay walked back into their room.

* * *

Kozik woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Before he got off the couch, he yawned and stretched, then went into Alyssa's room, but didn't see her in bed. "Aly?" he called out.

"I'll be right there!" she yelled, from inside the bathroom.

About a minute later, Kozik heard the toilet flush, followed by the water running in the sink, the Alyssa walked out, wiping her mouth, slowly shaking her head. "Hey." he went up to her, with a concerned look on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she rested her head on his chest. "Just a little sick from something I ate last night." she looked up at him. "You didn't come to bed." she rested her head back on his chest. "I had to sleep by myself."

"I'm sorry, Babe." he rubbed her back. "I was, uh, talking to a guy from Tacoma." he lied. "Then I fell alseep on the couch."

"Oh, okay." she nodded. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." she reached up on her tippy-toes and gave Kozik a kiss on the cheek, then walked out of the room, and opened the door. "Hey, Leah… no Hap?"

"No." she walked in. "He had to get to the clubhouse, so he dropped me off here."

"Cool." Alyssa nodded, then both of them sat down on the couch.

"Babe, I gotta get going." Kozik said, walking into the livingroom. "Oh, hey, Leah."

"Hey." she waved. "Happy's waiting for you at the clubhouse."

"Okay." he nodded, then gave Alyssa a kiss on her forehead. "See you later."

"Bye." she smiled, then Kozik walked out of the house.

Leah sighed, then noticed the look on Alyssa's face. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, found out something very interesting last night."

"What?"

"Apparently… my mother is happy, living in Florida, with the family she's always wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't want me or Jared, but Gemma told me that she's in Florida with her husband, and three boys."

"Whoa… so you have more brothers?"

"Yep."

"Do you know why she took off?"

"No." Alyssa shook her head. "And I'm not sure if Gemma even knows why."

"Your mother is a fucking bitch."

"I… "

Leah raised her hand and cut Alyssa off. "No, Aly… you don't need her, you have me, Kozik, Gemma, and the club."

"I know." Alyssa nodded. "I know… I told Gemma and Kozik, that if I ever have kids in the future, I'd never abandon them."

"Good, but if you did, I'd be kicking your ass."

"Duly noted." Alyssa laughed. "Because you don't have to worry about that, I'm not my mother."

"Wow… are you gonna tell Jared?"

"Yeah, but not over the phone. I'll just wait until he comes back to visit, in a few months, it's just something I'd rather tell him in person."

"Florida, huh?" Leah scoffed. "What a bitch… she better have a really, really good explaination as to why she bounced."

"Yeah, she better."

"So." Leah started to think. "What's the plans for today?"

"I don't know." Alyssa grabbed a pillow and held it. "I've been sick all morning."

"Why?"

"It's from something I ate last night that didn't set well with my stomach."

"We could watch movies all day and order some pizza or chinese and have it delivered."

"Ooh, Leah, I like where your head's at." Alyssa smiled. "Sounds like a great plan."

* * *

Jax went up to Kozik, who was sitting at the bar, staring at his beer bottle. "Hey." he nudged his arm. "How's Aly doing?"

"She's okay, but she was sick this morning."

"Yeah? No, I mean, is she okay… from what Gemma told her last night? Did Aly even tell you?"

"About her mom living in Florida? Yeah, she told me. But she seemed fine before I left the house."

"Is she alone?"

"Nope." Kozik shook his head. "Leah's with her."

"Okay, after church, we'll grab Hap, and check on them."

* * *

"So… when do you think, you'll have kids?"

"I don't know." Alyssa shrugged. "A long time ago, Kozik told me that he never wanted any… and I don't think, he's changed his mind about it."

"Okay, so what's gonna happen, a little while down the line, when you _do_ get pregnant?"

"I really don't know."

"Well, I'm telling you right now… if Kozik asks you to get rid of it or give it up for adoption, I will rip his face off."

"Okay."

"I'm not kidding, Aly, because your future baby is my godchild."

"Okay." Alyssa out her hands up in defeat. "I got it."

"Good."

Alyssa laughed, throwing a pillow at her. "I fucking love you, Leah."

"Yeah, yeah… love you too, Bitch." a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Alyssa was about to get up, but Leah slowly pushed her back down. "I got this, Silly."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah… you'd be lost without me." Leah laughed, then as soon as she opened the door, bullets went flying.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 20…

All the guys walked out of the chapel, an hour later, and scattered. Jax took a shot of Jack Daniels, then slammed the shot glass on the counter. "Let's go check on the girls." Kozik nodded, then Jax's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Unser… you need to get over to Alyssa's."

"What happened?"

"There's something you need to see."

"Just tell me… is Aly okay?"

"What?" Kozik snapped his head up. "What's going on?"

Jax ignored his question. "Unser, is Aly okay?"

"Her and Leah's been taken to St. Thomas."

"Why?"

Unser took a deep breath. "The house got shot up and both of the girls got hit, and whoever did it, left a note."

Kozik noticed the look on Jax's face. "What? What is it?"

"We'll be right there." Jax said, into the phone, then snapped it shut, and slowly looked up at Kozik, as Happy, Chibs, Opie, and Juice walked up. "Both of you." he glanced between Kozik and Happy. "Need to get to St. Thomas."

"Why?"

"Unser said that the house got shot up and both of them were hit, plus someone left a note."

* * *

Kozik, Juice, and Happy walked through the hospital doors in the ER, and went to the nurses station. "Excuse me?" Kozik read her name tag. "Jane?"

"Yes?" she looked up. "How can I help you?"

"Can you tell us where Alyssa Daniels and Leah Vasquez are at? They were brought in, not too long ago."

"And you are?"

"Their family." Happy glared at her.

"Okay." Jane nodded, then looked down at a chart. "Alyssa just got out of surgery, she's in the recovery room and Leah's still in surgery, with Dr. Bennett." she glanced at Happy. "The O.R. is on the fourth floor, you can sit in the waiting room." Happy slowly nodded, then headed to the elevator.

"Where's the room Aly's in?" Kozik asked, getting impatient.

"I'll have to page Dr. Knowles for you."

"That's fine… just hurry."

Juice put his hand on Kozik's shoulder. "She's gonna be okay… she's too stubborn and she's too strong not to be."

"Yeah." he nodded, then a few minutes later, Tara walked up. "Where's Aly?"

"She just got out of surgery… a bullet hit her right shoulder. We've retracted it and all of her vitals are stable."

"And Leah?"

"She got hit in her left arm and her side, but Dr. Bennett said that she's going to be okay."

Both Kozik and Juice let out a breath of relief, then Kozik ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank, God… can we go see Aly?"

Tara nodded, then she opened her mouth to say something, but she slightly shook her head. "Uh, Aly's on the second floor, room two-fourty-six, but she's alseep right now."

"Thanks, Tara." Kozik nodded, then him and Juice headed to the elevator.

* * *

Jax, Chibs, and Opie walked into Alyssa's and went up to Unser, who was looking down at a piece of paper. "So, what do you know?" Jax asked, lighting his cigarette.

"We know shit." Unser shrugged. "There might be one witness and the only evidendence we got is the bullets in Leah and Aly, the shell casings outside, a few footprints, and this note." he gave it to Jax. "It's some cryptic bullshit."

Jax read it, trying to figure it out, but got nothing. "I need to take this… maybe Aly would know what it means." he shrugged. "Or even Leah."

"I'm sorry we got nothing solid to go on."

"It's fine." Jax smacked his shoulder. "Thanks, Unser." he looked at Opie and Chibs. "Let's go to St. Thomas and check on the girls."

"Aye." Chibs nodded, as they got on their bikes, and rode off.

* * *

Tara saw Gemma walking in, then went up to her. "Where's Aly?" was the first thing out of Gemma's mouth.

"She's in recovery… Kozik and Juice is with her, but can I talk to you about something?"

"Make it quick, Doc."

"Alright." Tara nodded, then both of them walked into the waiting room. "Okay." she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm only telling you this because you and Aly are close." Gemma nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Did you know that Aly is pregnant?"

"She is?"

"She's about six to seven weeks."

"Does Aly know?"

"No." Tara shook her head. "I haven't been able to tell her, she's been unconscious."

"Well, when she wakes up, I'll tell her."

"Okay… glad we had this talk."

"Where is she?"

"Second floor, room two-fourty-six."

"Thanks." Gemma told her, then walked out of the waiting room.

* * *

Kozik and Juice sat in Alyssa's room in silence. Kozik was sitting in the chair, next to Alyssa's bed, holding her hand. Suddenly, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Amber… you got a minute?"

"Right now, is not a good time."

"But I need you."

"For what?"

"I was shopping in Stockton with my sister Sandra and I passed out, so she brought me to the emergency room. The doctors are keeping me here for observation to make sure the baby is okay." Kozik groaned, then stared at Alyssa. "Come on, please? I really need you."

"Fine… I'll be right there." he snapped his phone shut and stood up.

Juice raised his eyebrow. "Where you going?"

Kozik rubbed his face. "I need to go take care of something, but I'll be back. Text me when Aly wakes up."

"Uh, yeah." Juice nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks, Man." Kozik said, before walking out. Juice just shook his head, sitting in Kozik's seat, then held onto Alyssa's hand.

A few minutes later, Gemma walked in. "Hey, Juice… where's Kozik?"

"He got a phone call and left… he had something to take care of."

Gemma put her purse down on the counter and scoffed, putting her hand on her hip. "And _it's_ more important than Aly?"

Juice shrugged. "I don't understand either… but if Aly was my Old Lady, _nothing_ would keep me away from her."

"That's… sweet, Juice." she sat down. "So, what exactly happened? All Jax told me… Aly and Leah was brought to the ER."

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Jax, Opie, and Chibs went to Alyssa's house to check it out."

"And Hap?"

"Waiting for Leah to get out of surgery."

The door opened, a few minutes later, with Jax, Opie, and Chibs walking in. "Where's Kozik?" Jax asked, walking up to the side of Alyssa's bed.

"Well, Jackson." Gemma started. "He had to attend to something that was more important that your sss… " she stopped herself, not finishing the word, slightly shaking her head. "Your best friend."

Jax gave her a funny look. "Okay, where'd he go?"

"Don't know." Juice shrugged.

"Where's Hap?" Opie asked, leaning on the counter.

"He's waiting for Leah to get out of surgery." Juice started to think. "On the fourth floor."

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "I'll stay with him." then he walked out of the room.

"Well, who's gonna stay with Aly tonight?"

"I'm staying, Ma."

"Good." Gemma nodded, with a smile. _"She needs her big brother."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Kozik walked up to the nurses desk at Stockton Memorial Hospital and a nurse looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Amber Wilson?"

"She's in exam room number three, to your right."

"Thanks." he nodded, then walked over to it. _"1… 2… 3."_ he counted in his head, before going into the room.

"Kozik." Amber smiled. "You're just in time."

"For what?"

"Well, Nurse Ella, wants to make sure the baby's okay, so she's doing an ultrasound."

"Oh."

"Come look at this."

Kozik slowly walked over, then Amber grabbed his hand, as Ella was gliding the wand over Amber's stomach. "Everything looks good." Ella nodded.

"What's that thumping noise?" Kozik asked, looking around.

"That's your child's heartbeat and it's very strong." Ella paused. "There's no signs of distress and the baby is growing the way it should be."

"When can we find out what it is?"

Ella smiled at Amber. "In about two to three weeks… I'll give you a few scans to keep for now, but you'll get more when you have your next ultrasound."

"Okay, great."

Kozik looked down at Amber and couldn't help but to smile at how excited she was, but then the image of Alyssa, laying in a hospital bed, with a bullet wound, popped into his mind. He ripped his hand out of her grasp. "I, uh, gotta go." he walked towards the door.

"Kozik, wait!"

He shook his head. "I can't do this with you… I'm sorry." then he walked out and left the hospital, leaving Amber in tears.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay, peeps… I decided to do a complete **180** and change some things around. And yes, it may seem out of character for Gemma, believe me… I know this, because I know this… but it had to work that way, to fit into the story, the way I wanted it to. Thank goodness for this being AU and fiction, right? So there's that. You may have to go back a few chapters, in case you're lost, but don't worry, it'll all mesh the way it's supposed to, only with a few minor changes. Hope that's not too confusing… I'll try not to let it be. Either way… ENJOY peeps!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 21…

"Ow…" Alyssa muttered, moving her head around, then she fluttered her eyes.

"Aly."

She heard Jax's voice, and once she focused, she saw four pairs of eyes staring at her, full of concern. "Whe…" she paused to take a breath. "Where am I?"

"Honey." Gemma grabbed her hand and gave her a light squeeze. "You're in the hospital."

"What happened?"

Jax grabbed her other hand. "The house got shot up and you got hit in your shoulder."

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Oh, my God… Leah! Jax, what happened to Leah?"

"The doctors got both bullets out. One went into her arm and the other was in her side." he gave her an assuring smile. "She's stable. Hap and Chibs are with her."

A few tears fell down Alyssa's cheeks, then she glanced at Jax. "Who did this?"

"We're looking into it, Al."

"And we'll take care of it." Opie nodded.

"Okay." she nodded, then looked around the room. "Where's Kozik?" everyone exchanged glances and Alyssa noticed. "What? Where is he?"

"Well." Juice started. "He was here, but he left, because he said that he had something to take care of."

"Oh." she looked down, then a few seconds later, she looked back up. "When can I get out of here?"

"In a few days, maybe." Gemma shrugged. "We'll find out, when Tara or a nurse comes in."

Jax gave Alyssa a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back." she nodded, then he walked out, and went into Leah's room. "Hap, come here for a second."

He stood up and looked at Chibs. "If she wakes up, you come get me."

"You got it, Brother."

"What's up?" Happy asked, as both of them walked into the waiting room, then Jax handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Read it."

Happy started reading it, then he glanced up at Jax with fire in his eyes. "It's Dean, isn't it?"

"Yeah… but I didn't tell Unser."

"That motherfucker had the nerve to shoot at Aly and my woman?"

"It wasn't just him… according to Unser, there was four to five sets of footprints, all different."

"We gotta find them bastards."

"Agreed." Jax nodded. "And we have to find them quickly, before Aly finds out that Dean _is_ alive."

"Does Kozik know?"

"Haven't seen him. He wasn't in Aly's room when I got there."

"Why the fuck isn't he in there with his woman?"

"Don't know." Jax shrugged. "Juice said - he had something to take care of."

Happy scoffed. "What the hell is more important than Aly?"

* * *

It was after nine o'clock at night and Alyssa was comfortable and asleep. Clay, Gemma, and Piney was just there, visiting a few hours ago, but Jax stayed behind, so Alyssa wouldn't be alone.

As Jax was about to fall asleep, from watching TV, the door opened. He sprang up and frowned. "What are you doing here, Kozik?" he asked, sitting up straight.

"I'm checking on Aly."

"Why bother?" Jax shrugged. "I've been keeping an eye on her and she's doing just fine."

"I'll stay with her."

"No, Man, I got this."

"Aly's _my_ Old Lady."

Jax got up and got into Kozik's face. "Yeah? And she's like a sister to me." he paused, rubbing his hand down his face. "Look, I'm staying with Aly, so I know she's safe, and so I can protect her."

"What makes you think you'll do a better job?" Kozik asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"First of all, I haven't just up and left her." Kozik frowned, then shook his head. "Yeah, that was you, for whatever reason, you just took off. How do I know, that if I leave you alone with her, then something comes up, and you end up leave her again?"

Kozik groaned. "I'm not gonna leave her."

"Come here for a sec." Jax crooked his finger at him, then they walked over to the door. "Take a look at this." he took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"Open it and read."

Kozik's eyes widened. "Dean fucking did this!" he yelled.

"Shut up! Remember, Aly don't know that he's still alive."

"Oh, yeah, shit." he looked over at Alyssa and saw that she was asleep, then Kozik ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hap and Juice are posted in Leah's room, so now that you're here, we're guarding Aly."

"Fine." Kozik nodded. "That's fine… I'm not leaving her again."

"A'ight." Jax sat down in the recliner, next to Alyssa's bed. "I'm sitting here… you can have the chair."

Kozik plopped down in it. "Yeah, great."

* * *

A/N: Sorry so short, but I hope ya'll liked it. More to come soon and remember, I changed some things around, so when you read, just go with it. LOL. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 22…

The next day, Alyssa blinked her eyes open and looked around as she sat up a little. "Uh, hey, Gemma… what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay and I wanted to talk to you about something." Gemma looked up from her magazine. "And since it's just the two of us."

"Okay, what's up?"

"While you were unconscious yesterday." Gemma paused, to sit on the bed. "Tara ran a test on you."

"What kind of test?"

"Honey." she took a deep breath. "You're six to seven weeks pregnant."

Alyssa's eyes widened. "I… I am?"

"Yes and even after what happened to you, the baby is just fine."

"Oh, wow… who all knows about this?"

"Just you, Tara, and I."

"Okay." Alyssa nodded. "Can we keep it that way, until I figure out what I'm gonna do?"

Gemma raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I know what I told Leah, but I can't keep it. I'm not ready and Kozik definitely isn't ready, plus with what happened? It's so not the right time."

Gemma stood up. "So, you're just going to kill it? Kill an innocent baby, because you're _not ready_?" she paused. "You're gonna kill my goddamn grandchild?"

"Wait… what?" Alyssa blinked her eyes, then stared at her for a few seconds. "How is _my_ baby is _your _grandchild?"

"WHAT!" Jax yelled from the other side of the room, then darted his eyes at Alyssa. "You're pregnant!" Alyssa froze with her eyes wide as Gemma nodded. "Shit." he groaned, shaking his head. "Well, what the hell is Aly talking about, Mom? Why'd she say her baby is _your_ grandchild?"

Gemma sighed, leaning up against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest. "I wasn't going to bring this up, until later, but Jackson… Jared and Alyssa is your brother and sister." she looked at Alyssa. "And I'm your _real_ mother."

Jax stared at her for a few seconds, before responding. "What about Erin?" he asked.

"She's Leslie and John's daughter… so that would mean that she's your _half_ sister."

"Holy shit." Jax nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Jackson."

Alyssa looked up at Gemma with glossy eyes. "So, my whole life was a lie? My mother isn't my mother?" a tear fell down her cheek. "And you… you gave me up?"

"Aly, one of John's many excursions to Ireland, we got into a fight and needed some time apart. When he left, I was four months pregnant at the time, and I stayed with Leslie for the rest of my pregnancy, so nobody would know, while you." she looked at Jax. "Stayed with Ope."

"And then what?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking very pissed off.

"I had Aly and Jared six weeks early, then gave Aly to Leslie and Jared to his adoptive mother Emma Dawson from New York."

"But why?" Alyssa asked. "You say that I'm your daughter. Your flesh and blood… how could you just give me up like that? While you were just sitting there, telling me, not to get rid of my child?"

Jax snapped his head up over to Alyssa. "You're getting rid of your baby? Why?"

"I don't think Kozik and I are ready."

"And neither was I, Aly, two kids at the same time, plus Jax? I wasn't ready for that either." Gemma paused. "It's not like I didn't care, I knew where both of you were, and I knew you two were in good hands."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you dumped us off… then turn around, keeping Jax and Tommy."

"I'm not proud of what I've done, I mean, we all make mistakes, right? I wish I could take it back, but I can't… the best thing we can do is move passed it. I know I told a totally different story to a few people, but I was going to come clean, eventually." Gemma headed towards the door and turned around. "I'm sorry for lying to both of you. I was just doing what I thought was right, at the time." and with that, Gemma walked out of the room.

"Jesus Christ." Jax sat down on the bed, rubbing his face. "I did not see that one coming."

"Me either." Alyssa wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I can't believe this." she glanced up at Jax. "You're my brother… my real biological brother."

"Well, honestly, growing up with you… I've always felt as if you _were_ my sister, and I'm really glad its true that you are."

"Me too."

"Now… we have to go change your last name to 'Teller' to make it official."

"Alyssa Teller." she chuckled. "Sounds good to me." she paused. "Well, first job of brotherly duties, could you not say anything to anyone about the baby?"

Jax frowned. "Al, if you're planning on getting 'rid' of it… don't." he placed the palm of his hand on her stomach. "That's my nephew in there."

Alyssa chuckled. "It's too soon to tell, if it's a boy, or girl."

"It doesn't matter." he shook his head. "Just… just don't get rid of it."

"Jax." Alyssa sighed.

"I'm dead serious, Aly… you do this and you'll regret it."

"I'll think about it." she paused. "Is that a good enough answer for you."

"No, it's not."

Alyssa looked away. "So, how's Leah?"

"She's doing fine, but don't change the subject."

Before Alyssa could respond, the door opened, and Alyssa smiled. "Hey, Kozik."

"Hey, Babe." he walked in and noticed the look on Jax's face. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." she looked at Jax, who had a frown. "Everything is fine, right, Jax?"

"Yeah… right." he shook his head and walked out of the room.

Kozik sat down in the chair and grabbed Alyssa's hand. "So, what's really going on?"

"Jax and I were just having a… disagreement."

"Okay." he reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear. "How's my girl doing?"

"I'm alright." she kissed the top of his hand. "How come you weren't in here, the first time I woke up."

"I had a few things to do, but it's okay, because I'm here now." she gave him a funny look. "Do you need anything?"

"Well." she let go of his hand. "I'd like to know how my best friend is doing. I have no clue how Leah is."

"Okay, okay." Kozik stood up, then gave Alyssa a kiss on her forehead. "I'll go check on her right now."

"That would be nice."

"I'll be back." Kozik told her, before walking out of the room.

Alyssa looked down at her stomach and place both hands on it. _"Something's not right with him."_ she thought to herself. _"Should I tell him about the baby?"_Alyssa shook her head, then rolled over to lay down on her side, then a few tears fell down her face. "Shit." she muttered. "I don't know what to do."

"I have an idea." Alyssa quickly turned her head and before she could scream, Dean's hand was covering her mouth. "I wouldn't do that, if I was you. Now, just shut up and listen." he removed his hand. "Are you going to listen?"

"Wait… you're supposed to be dead."

"No, Baby." he shook his head. "I'm very much alive… _someone_ lied to you."

Alyssa scoffed. "Well, my brother is going to fucking kill you."

"What brother? Jared?" Dean laughed. "Nope, sorry, he didn't make it."

"What?" Alyssa asked, as Dean tossed a picture at her, then her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, sorry, Boo… but Brother Jared, didn't make his connecting flight to New York."

"You sick son of a bitch!"

Dean pointed his finger in Alyssa's face. "You… keep your voice down, now listen." tears were falling down her cheeks as he continued. "When you're released from here." he tossed a card at her. "You call this number and wait for my instructions, you got that?" Alyssa just stared at him with a hateful glare, then he grabbed her chin. "Do. You. Got. That?"

"Yes." she muttered.

"Good." he kissed her lips, then she jerked her head out of his grasp. "If I don't hear from you soon… you can bet that I'll be in touch." he laughed, walking out of the room. Alyssa rolled back on her side and cried her eyes out, clutching the picture of Jared.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 23…

"Aly, what's wrong?" she heard Kozik's voice. "Aly?"

"Where's Jax?" she asked, sitting up a little wiping her tears.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "Maybe he went back to the clubhouse."

"Find him."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING NEED HIM!"

Kozik was taken aback, raising his hands in defeat. "Alright, shit… I'll get 'em, Jesus." he walked over to the door, taking out his phone and stepped out of the room, then dialed Jax's number.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Aly's crying and acting hysterical… she needs you."

"For what?"

"I don't fucking know, if I ask, she'll bite my damn head off."

Jax chuckled. "Pussy."

"Whatever, Man." Kozik groaned. "Just get your ass over here, before Aly's head spins."

"I'll be there in five." Jax said, before hanging up.

Kozik put his phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath, before going back into the room. "Uh, Jax will be here in a few minutes."

Alyssa nodded. "Can you stay with me until he gets here?"

"Sure." he slowly walked to the recliner and sat down. "I'll be right here."

"Fine, just… don't leave."

"I won't." Kozik shook his head, then Alyssa rolled on her side, and closed her eyes.

...

Jax walked into Alyssa's room, fifteen minutes later. "What do you want, Al?" he asked, then when he saw the terrified look on her face, he turned to Kozik. "Can you leave Aly and I alone?"

Kozik hesitated at first. "Yeah, sure." he took out his phone as he stood up. "I guess I'll see you later then." he walked out the door and sent a text to Amber._"I'm sorry about yesterday. I just freaked… I'll make it up to you."_

Jax turned his attention to Alyssa. "What happened?" she just started sobbing and gave him the picture. "What's this?" he looked at it and his eyes widened. "Is… is this Jared?"

"Dean isn't dead." she cried. "But Kozik told me he was."

"Oh, shit." Jax ran his fingers through his hair. "What did Dean say to you?"

"He told me that Jared didn't make his connecting flight to New York."

"How did Dean get in? Wasn't somebody in here with you?"

"I told Kozik to go see how Leah's doing and that's when Dean snuck in."

"Shit." Jax paused to think. "Don't tell Gemma about Jared… not yet, anyway."

"I won't." she shook her head. "_Mom_ would be crushed."

"Yeah, she would." Jax agreed. "What else did Dean tell you?"

"He told me to call this number." she held up the card. "When I got released from the hospital."

"And then what?"

"Wait for his instructions."

"Okay… you'll call him when you get to the clubhouse, because I'm gonna be there." Jax sat down on the bed and gave Alyssa's hand a light squeeze. "Dean is fucking dead… him and whoever else he's rolling with. He's done trying to fuck with my little sister."

Alyssa nodded with a smile. "Jax, I don't want to be alone, while I'm stuck in here."

"I'll stay or I'll call up Juice… do you want me to get Kozik?"

"I would, but to me, something's not right with him… it's like he's hiding something."

"Like what?"

Alyssa shrugged. "I don't know."

"We'll figure it out after _I_ take care of Dean." Jax gave her a hug. "I'll take care of him, then you won't have to worry about his stupid ass."

"Wait." she backed up to look at him. "What about Riley?" Jax looked at her confused. "Riley is Jared's four year old son… he's our nephew."

"Awwww, shit." Jax shook his head. "Look, Al, we'll figure out everything later."

"Do you think we could take him or something?"

"Possibly… but does that mean you're keeping the baby?"

Alyssa heavily sighed. "Yes, Jax… I'll keep it."

"Good." he nodded. "Because if you didn't, I'd be kicking your ass."

"Okay, okay." she said, in a defeated tone, and looked down. "How could Dean just introduce me to Jared, then kill him?"

"Al." Jax lifted her chin up with his two fingers. "He did it because he wanted to hurt you and get your attention. But look, you're_ my_ sister, and even if you weren't, I'm still here, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." he pointed to her stomach. "Or my nephew." then he took his phone to send a text to Half Sack, and a text to Juice. When he was done, he put his phone back in his pocket, then smiled at his sister.

* * *

"Aly." Leah muttered. "Aly." she muttered again, moving her head from left to right. Once she blinked her eyes open, she saw a familiar face staring at her with concern, and she smiled. "Happy."

"Finally… you're awake."

"W - where am I?"

"In the hospital, because you and Aly got shot at her house."

Leah's eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

Happy nodded. "She's fine. She woke up yesterday, but she's fine."

"Oh, thank God." Leah let out a breath of relief. "When can I get out of here?"

Happy chuckled. "Baby, you just woke up… just chill and take it easy, then you'll be released."

"Okay, fine." she nodded. "So, who did it? Who shot us?"

"Dean."

Leah gasped. "He's alive?"

"Yeah, but I swear… I'm going to kill that motherfucker and whoever else that was with him." Happy shook his head, then took a deep breath. "How are you feeling? Do you want me to get your doctor?"

"Not yet." she carefully scooted over, then grabbed Happy's hand, pulling him onto the bed. "Can _you_ just be with me, for a while?"

"Yeah." he laid down on the bed and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Before Jax left the hospital, to go on some kind of top secret mission - is what he told Alyssa, he had Juice to stay with her, while he was gone. Tara walked in with her clipboard. "I'm here to check your vitals." she looked over at Juice. "Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah." he stood up. "I'll be outside the door." then he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Tara went up to the machines. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but I have a request."

"What is it?" Tara asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't want anyone to know that I'm pregnant. Only you, Jax, and Gemma knows and that's it… I want to keep it that way, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Because that doctor - patient confidentiality _will_ apply."

"I got it." Tara nodded. "I won't say anything." then Tara went back to checking the machines. When she was finished, she walked outside, and turned to Juice. "I'm done, you can go in there."

"Thanks." he walked in and sat back in his seat next to Alyssa's bed. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded, then started to think. "Where's Kozik? I haven't seen him since earlier."

Juice shrugged. "Babe… your guess is as good as mine."

"Have you noticed him acting weird, at all?"

"Nope."

Alyssa huffed. "He just seems a little distant… " she waved her hand. "Maybe it's nothing."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 24…

"You came back." Amber smiled. "Where'd you go?"

Kozik shut the door behind him and walked up to the side of the bed. "I had some things to do… for the club." he lied. "How are you doing?"

Amber lightly rubbed her stomach. "_We… _are doing fine."

"Good." Kozik nodded, then sat down. "I'm sorry about yesterday, all of this just freaked me out, and I just needed a little time to process everything."

Amber grabbed his hand. "It's okay, if you're scared of becoming a father… we can do this together."

"Yeah, I know, I just need a little time." five minutes later, Kozik's phone went off with a text message. He took it out of his pocket and read that it was from Jax. _"Club meeting in Aly's hospital room. Important. Go now."_ he snapped his phone shut, then looked up at Amber. "I gotta go." she frowned as he stood up. "It's club business, Baby."

"You said - you'd make it up to me."

"And I will." he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back later." then as Kozik was walking towards the door, Amber's mom walked in. "Hello, Elaine."

"Hello, Kozik." she nodded, then he walked out of the room. Elaine snapped her head towards Amber. "Did you tell him?"

"No, Mom… I just couldn't."

Elaine walked up to the foot of the bed. "I didn't raise my daughter to be a liar, I thought I taught you better than that… you need to tell him the truth, before it's too late."

"But Mom, you didn't see the look on his face when he heard the heartbeat and saw the ultrasound."

"Amber, he's going to find out that you're not carrying his child… if you don't tell him, then I will."

"Mom, you do that, then you'll never see your grandchild. _Ever_."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would." Amber nodded. "Kozik is mine and he'll stay that way, if you keep your mouth shut."

Elaine shook her head. "I hope you know what you're doing, because sooner or later, this lie will come back at full force, and bite you in the ass." Elaine chuckled a little bit. "Karma's a bitch, Sweet heart."

Little did they know, Kozik was listening to their whole conversation. He had a mixture of feelings - he was disappointed, pissed off, and he felt as if he was betrayed.

...

"Fuck… me." Kozik groaned, walking to his bike. "How'd you know I was here, Jax?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I had this feeling that something was going on, so I had Sack follow you." Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "What are_ you_ doing here? And who's the pregnant woman in that room?"

"She's not important right now." Kozik waved his hand. "First." he cross his arms over his chest, mocking Jax. "What's going on between you and Aly?"

"What?" Jax laughed. "You think something's going on?"

"What am I supposed to think? Lately, the both of you have been looking a little too cozy."

Jax laughed, then his laughter faded away as he got into Kozik's face with a scowl. "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about." Jax started his bike. "You better tell Aly about that bitch, or I will."

"I _will_ tell her." Kozik sighed, getting on his bike, then looked up at Jax. "The baby isn't mine. I just heard Amber talking to her mom about it. I'm completely done with her, I just want to focus on Aly and_ only_ Aly."

"You hurt her and I'll break your damn neck, Kozik." he shook his head. "I'm not even kidding." he just looked at Jax with a blank stare. "Now." he started up his bike. "Lets go, there's a club meeting."

* * *

"What's going on?" Clay asked, looking at all the Sons, Alyssa, Gemma, and Leah over in the other hospital bed.

"We're waiting on Jax." Gemma patted his hand.

"Where's Kozik?"

"Don't know." Juice shrugged.

Ten minutes later, Jax walked in with Kozik behind him, and Clay scoffed. "It's about damn time, now why the hell are we all in Aly's and Leah's room for this meeting?"

Jax took a deep breath. "While Aly was unguarded, Dean snuck in here."

Kozik and Leah's eyes widened, as Clay snapped his head at Alyssa. "Who was supposed to be guarding you?"

"Kozik… but I told him to go find out how Leah was doing."

"That doesn't matter, you could of asked a nurse… his priority was to guard you, Aly."

"Yeah." Jax glared at Kozik. "You should have kept your ass in this room."

Kozik looked over at Alyssa. "Why didn't you tell me that Dean was here?"

She shrugged. "Because I needed Jax."

Kozik frowned and shook his head as Jax continued. "The reason why I had Tara move Leah in here, was because we'd only have to guard one room, instead of two."

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "Good idea, Jackie Boy."

"What the hell did Dean want?"

Alyssa looked to Jax for approval. He grabbed her hand and nodded, then took a deep breath, making Kozik raise his eyebrow. "Dean told me that when I get released from the hospital, he wants me to call a number, and wait for his instructions… if I don't, then he'll do something, like, hurt someone close to me to get my attention."

"And then what?"

Jax looked over at Opie. "Aly will call from the clubhouse, so Juice can pin point his location. We can set up a fake meeting, then get rid of that son of a bitch once and for all."

Clay nodded in agreement. "Who's taking the first shift?"

"I'm staying." Happy raised his hand.

"Juice and I will stay."

"Aye, Jackie Boy." Chibs nodded. "I'll stay too."

"Good." Clay started walking towards the door. "Meeting adjourned."

"What about me?"

Tig got into Kozik's face. "Don't you have other things to take care of… that seems to be more important than your Old Lady?" then him, Clay, Gemma, Bobby, Piney, and Half Sack walked out of the room.

Kozik darted his eyes at Alyssa and saw that she was still holding Jax's hand. "Looks like you already have your bodyguards." he shook his head, then walked towards the door. "I guess I'll see you later." he walked out. _"I have to somehow keep Aly in my life."_ he thought to himself, going into the elevator. _"Shit! I got it… she's gonna love it."_

Chibs pointed his finger. "There's something up with that Lad."

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded. "But what? He's been acting weird, even before this happened." she looked at Jax. "Do you think he's cheating on me?"

"I don't know." he lied. "You'll have to talk to him and find out what's going on."

"You know what?" Alyssa started. "I'm not gonna worry about him right now… I'm just going to focus on getting better and getting out of here, so you guys can deal with Dean and get him out of our lives forever."

* * *

Both Alyssa and Leah were released from the hospital, a few days later. During that time, Kozik hardly visited Alyssa and when he did, he was pissed, because Jax was always there. Always sitting in the same seat. Always making her smile and always making her laugh. Kozik swore that there was something going on between them, but couldn't prove it, and sooner or later, he was going to catch them in the act. Once the girls got to clubhouse, they settled into one of the extra rooms. Alyssa usually stays in there, since Leah sleeps in Happy's room.

It was a Friday morning, Alyssa was in the chapel with all the guys ready to call Dean. She took a few deep breaths before dialing the number. "Here we go." she muttered.

"You got this." Jax patted her hand and Kozik noticed it.

Alyssa nodded and waited for the phone to be picked up. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's me." she heavily sighed.

"Aly? You're out of the hospital?"

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"First - I suggest you watch your tone… and second - I want you to meet me at the marina."

"When?"

"Don't be so impatient." Dean chuckled, making Alyssa groan. "I'll call you back with a date and time, until then… I love you, Baby."

Alyssa slammed her phone down on the redwood and put her head in her hands. Jax started rubbing her back, then looked at Juice. "Did you his location?"

"No." he shook his head. "Dean wasn't on the phone long enough. All I got… he's in Charming, but he could be anywhere."

"Shit." Clay slammed his hand down, then rubbed his face. "We'll get him, Aly, don't worry."

"I know." she stood up from the table, grabbed her phone, then gave all the guys a weak smile, and walked out.

"Did they get a location?"

"No, Leah." Alyssa shook her head. "Wasn't on the phone long enough."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Gemma… have you seen her?"

Leah pointed. "Office."

"Thanks." Alyssa gave her a hug, then walked out of the clubhouse, and over to the office, where she saw Gemma looking at paper work. "Mom?"

Gemma snapped her head up and smiled. "Hi, what's going on?"

Alyssa shut the door and sat down in the chair. "First off." she took a deep breath. "I forgive you… and if you don't mind, I'd like to have that mother - daughter relationship with you."

"I'd like that, Aly." Gemma grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "I am sorry… for lying to you, lying to Jax, and there's no reason for it. I just thought I was doing the right thing."

"It's okay… has Jax talked to you yet?"

"Yeah." Gemma nodded. "We're on speaking terms."

"You know, he can't stay mad at you forever."

"I know, Baby." Alyssa smiled, then Gemma raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"After one of my little chats with my brother… Jax convinced me to keep the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Alyssa smiled. "He said that I'd regret it and he's convinced that he's getting a nephew."

Gemma laughed, giving Alyssa a hug. "I'm so glad you're keeping my grandchild." she let go. "Thank you, Aly."

"You're welcome." Alyssa stood up. "And I'll let you get back to work… have fun with them repos."

"I will." Gemma chuckled, then Alyssa smiled as she walked out of the office.

Within seconds, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hello, Baby."

Alyssa's eyes widened, then she started walking towards the clubhouse. "What do you want, Dean?"

"If you want to see Riley alive, you'll stop, right where you are." Alyssa gasped, stopping in her tracks. "Good girl… I want you to meet me at your house, you know, the one that got shot up?"

"Yeah."

"I don't care how you get there, but you better be alone. If I find out that you brought any of them piece of shit bikers, I will end Riley."

Alyssa took a deep breath. "Okay, okay… just don't hurt him."

"That will be all up to you, that is, if you do what I say."

"Fine." she huffed.

"You got fifteen minutes… the clock is ticking, Baby, and if I was you, I'd hurry." then he hung up on her.

Alyssa looked around the lot to find a vehicle, and spotted Gemma's Cadillac, then rushed over to it. "Aly!" she heard Juice call her. "Where are you going!" she didn't respond, she just got into the car, found the spare set of keys, and peeled out. "SHIT!" Juice ran into the clubhouse, grabbed his laptop, and ran into the chapel. "Aly just took off."

"WHAT!" both Jax and Kozik said, at the same time.

Jax jumped up from his seat. "Where'd she go?"

"Don't know." Juice pressed the buttons on the keyboard. "I'm checking the lo-jack on Gemma's Caddy."

"Shit… Dean must have called her. " Jax was pacing back and forth. "Hurry and find out where she went."

"Hey, Man." Kozik stepped up to Jax. "I know we have to find Aly and everything, but why the hell are you so interested in her? She's _my_ Old Lady."

"Yeah?" Jax got nose to nose with Kozik. "SHE'S _MY_ SISTER!"

All the guys looked at Jax in shock, with their mouths dropped to the floor, then Juice raised his hand. "Um, the Caddy stopped in front of Aly's house."

Jax slightly nodded, heading towards the door. He turned around, then pointed his finger at Kozik. "After _I_ get rid of Dean, you head back to Tacoma… Aly don't need you."

Tig chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on, let's get to Aly's house." then him, Jax, Juice, Chibs, Opie, Happy, and Clay walked out of the clubhouse and got in the van, then Chibs drove off. Kozik ran to his bike, got on, and took a short cut.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 25…

Before Alyssa got out of the car, she found one of Gemma's guns hiding in the glove compartment, and tucked it behind her back, then slowly walked up to her house. _"1… 2… 3."_ she counted in her head as she went inside. It was ridiculously quiet - throughout the whole house, but because of that, Alyssa was going to stay alert and cautious. She gasped a little, when she turned the corner, there _he_ was. Riley - duct taped in a chair, in the middle of one of the bedrooms, clutching a blanket of some kind in his hands, and he wasn't moving. She paled, because she thought that he was already dead.

Alyssa took a deep breath and looked around, trying to figure out where Dean could be hiding, but after a few more minutes, she got tired of waiting, so she stepped out from behind the corner. "I'm here… now show yourself, you fucking coward!"

"I suggest you watch your tone." Dean said, walking in from the kitchen. "And there's no need for the name calling."

"What the hell did you do to my nephew?"

"You don't need to worry about him, right now, but since you asked, I gave him a sedative and he'll be knocked out for, at least, a few hours."

"You… are a sick bastard."

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "What did I say about the name calling?"

Alyssa groaned, shaking her head. "What the hell do you want, Dean?"

"First - I want you to give me that gun you're hiding. Throw it over to me." Alyssa groaned, pulling it from behind her back, then threw it at his feet. "Good girl." he nodded. "This is what I want you to do, are you listening?"

"Yes." she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I want you to come with me… we'll go off the grid and we'll relax in the Caribbean somewhere."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ever."

"You don't and I will _kill_ Riley."

"I really don't think you have the balls to kill an innocent child, so I'm calling bullshit."

Dean chuckled. "Now is not the time to fuck with me, Aly." he pulled out a gun from behind his back, pointing it at her. "Either you come with me, now, or I kill your nephew." he chuckled. "Or I could just kill you both and be done with it all."

"Then fucking do it already!"

Dean frowned, then cocked the gun, still pointing it at her. "Don't tempt me… because I'm this close to pulling his trigger."

Then all of a sudden, a body got in front of Alyssa, and started shooting at Dean, as Dean was shooting back. Everything just happened so fast and when it was over, Dean was laying over by the window - dead. Alyssa took a few deep breaths, then realized who was on top of her, and not moving. "Oh, my God!" she started, sobbing. "NO!"

"ALY!" she heard Jax yell, but didn't budge, then moments later, Jax and the rest of the guys ran in, with their guns drawn, and ready to shoot. They saw Dean on one side of the room and Kozik in Alyssa's arms, with blood all over her, on the other side.

"Help him!" she looked up at Chibs, crying her eyes out. "FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay, okay." Chibs knelt next to them and started checking Kozik's body for bullet wounds. There was three of them - two in the chest and one in his leg. "I feel a pulse, but it's weak… he needs the hospital now, or he won't make it."

"I'll call." Jax recognized the gun that was over by Dean and put it in the inside of his cut, and pulled out his phone, and quickly called nine - one - one to get an ambulance, then he called up Unser to tell him the situation.

...

By the time the EMT's got there and they tried taking Kozik, putting him on the stretcher, Alyssa was a mess, and at first, she didn't want to let go of him, but Jax convinced her to let him go, plus the EMT's were nice enough to let her go with them.

Juice looked around the house to check everything, and stumbled across a little kid. He was taped to a chair, in the middle of the room. "Hey, guys?"

"What?" Happy walked in the room. "Who's that?"

"Who?" Jax walked in and paled, walking up to him. "I think it's my nephew." he put two fingers on his neck and let out a breath of relief. "He's alive, but he has to go to the hospital… just in case." he started cutting the duct tape with his knife, then carried him outside. "Help me put him on my bike."

"You got it, Jackie Boy." Chibs nodded, then after Jax got on, Chibs put the boy in front of Jax very carefully.

"Let's go." Jax ordered, then him, and the guys rode off to the hospital.

* * *

After Jax got the boy admitted, Clay, Tig, and Opie stayed with him, while Jax, Juice, Happy, and Chibs went looking for Alyssa. A few minutes later, Jax found her in the waiting room, pacing back and forth, then she looked up. "He can't die, Jax… he just can't."

He slowly walked up and gave her a hug. "Where is he?"

"They're prepping the O.R, then they'll take him in for surgery." she let go of him as she heard the nurses in the hallway, and went out of the waiting room, over to Kozik on the hospital bed. "Koz." she kissed his forehead. "You have to be okay. You _will_ be okay… you came for me and saved me from Dean. You have to come out of this alive." she leaned in closer to him. "You're going to be a father, Kozik, and we need you to be okay."

"Miss." a nurse tapped Alyssa on her shoulder. "We need to take him in for surgery."

"Okay." she looked down and gave Kozik a kiss on his lips. "I love you, so much, and I'll see you when you're done." as soon as she let go of his hand, the nurses took him up to the O.R, then she laid her head on Jax's chest. "He has to be okay."

"He will." he rubbed her arm. "He'll be fine."

Alyssa backed up to look at her brother. "Wait… you have to go back to my house. Riley's there, Dean tied him up in a chair."

"Al… he's fine. Clay, Tig, and Opie are with him, so the doctors can check him out and see if he's okay."

"Dean gave him a sedative, that's why he wasn't moving, because I even thought he was dead."

"Okay." Jax took out his cell phone and sent a text to Opie, then put his phone back in his pocket. "I told Ope to tell the doc about the sedative, so when he tells them, they'll know what to do."

"Thank you."

"Come on." Jax nudged her. "Let's go in the waiting room." she nodded, then they walked back in, and sat down.

...

Gemma and Leah rushed into the emergency room and saw Jax, the guys, and Alyssa sitting in the chairs. "What the hell happened?" Gemma asked.

"Dean happened." Alyssa got up from her chair. "Kozik leaped in front of the bullets, saving my life. He's in surgery right now and they haven't told us anything yet."

"How are you doing?" Gemma pushed Alyssa's hair behind her ear. "And the baby?" she whispered.

"BABY!" Leah's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded. "Not that far along though." she turned her attention to Gemma. "Riley is here, but Clay, Ope, and Tig is with him."

"What happened to him?"

"Dean got him somehow and he was tied to a chair in one of the rooms at my house. I found out that Dean injected him with a sedative, but he's gonna be fine."

"What about Jared?" Gemma asked, but when she saw the look on Alyssa's face and Jax's, she already knew. "Okay… I need to be with my grandson." then she walked out.

"Mom will be fine, Al." Jax nodded.

"I know." she sat down, then after Leah sat down, she leaned her head on Leah's shoulder. "Kozik has to be okay."

"He will… he has you and the baby to come home to."

Alyssa shook her head. "I don't have a home… I refuse to go back in there after that asshole tried to kill me, my nephew, and Kozik."

Leah took a deep breath. "We'll figure out something."

A few minutes later, a doctor came in, and cleared his throat. "Is this the party for a… " he looked down at the clipboard and made a face. "For a Herman Kozik?"

"Uh, yes… actually, it's just Kozik." Alyssa walked up to him. "Is he okay?"

"Right now, it's touch and go. He lost a lot of blood and now he needs a blood transfusion as soon as possible, does anyone know his blood type?"

"I do." Alyssa nodded. "But there's only one other person I know with the same blood type."

"Well, then I suggest you go ask that person, or Kozik could die."

"I'll be right back." and before anyone could say anything, Alyssa rushed out of the room and went into Riley's room. "Tig? I need you."

"What is it?" he asked, standing from his seat.

"How's Kozik?"

Alyssa glanced at Clay. "That's why I'm here." she paused. "Wait… where's Gemma?"

"Bathroom." Opie pointed.

"Oh." she nodded, then turned her attention back to Tig. "Can I talk to you for a sec? Out in the hallway?" he looked unsure, but nodded, then Alyssa grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the room.

"Okay, okay, what's the emergency?"

Alyssa took a deep breath, before she responded. "Kozik needs blood and you're the only one with the same blood type as him."

"Jesus Christ, Aly." Tig groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Please… he's going to die if you don't donate some to him." tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Whatever beef you two have, can you put it aside, just this once… for me? After it's over with, you to can go back to hating each other." Tig just looked at her with a blank stare. "Kozik saved my life, because Dean was about to kill me. Koz risked his _life_ for me, plus he's going to be a father… please? You have to help him, Tig."

"Aly." he started, then heavily sighed. "Alright fine."

"Thank you." she jumped in his arms and gave him a hug.

"Just don't tell him that _I_ did the donating… you got it?" Alyssa nodded, letting go. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

Tig heavily sighed. "Where do I need to go?"

Alyssa grabbed Tig's hand, again. "Follow me." then both of them went to look for the doctor, so Tig could donate his blood to Kozik.


End file.
